


This Town

by Gadabout



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Swearing, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadabout/pseuds/Gadabout
Summary: Packing up and moving town is always hard, but there are some things that can make it easier, like good family, friends, neighbours and cute guys too. Maybe this won't be too bad?





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, next left up here"

"Right"

"No, left"

"No, left, I know. I was just acknowledging your direction"

"Then why are you going right?"

"I’m not, this is left"

"No it’s not, that’s left"

"What? No, that’s right, this is left"

"No it’s not, the maps are saying left"

"At the roundabout, take the second exist"

"See? Left."

"Mum, that’s right!"

"… Opps"

Heaving an irritated sigh I made a U-turn in the road as I got the car back on track.

"I knew we should have left earlier with dad! Now we have to get lost where there could be a random hitchhiking murderer waiting to attack us and sell our spines on the black market"

"Stop being so melodramatic! The maps have updated and its says we’ll get there in 20 minutes, it’s a straight road from here" mum hummed, reclining in her seat with a content sigh while I groaned, hands tightening their grip on the steering wheel.

"I still don’t like the fact I’m technically moving here blind, I haven’t even seen the new house!"

"Well you’re dad and I have seen it, you’ll like it, trust me. You’ll especially like your room"

"You know how to bribe me mum, just promise we’ll get pizza when we get there and I’m yours" I swooned as mum rolled her eyes.

"Attention on the road" she laughed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So, this place is, uh, interesting?" I said, unsure as I took in the rows of houses and streets of the town as we drove through.

"It’s quaint, and where your dad and I now work plus where your new uni is, so get used to it" mum grinned, "Ohh, look, there’s my new work!" she cried, pointing out the window to a shop called ‘Tom’s Rhinoplasty'.

"What kind of name is that?" I questioned, eyebrow raised as I gave her a side glance.

"Okay, I’ll admit it’s weird but it’s good hours and good pay, I’m excited"

"I’m happy for you then, even though you do work in a place with the oddest name" I shrugged.

"Oh, oh! Down this road here, see the red house on the right?" she cried, correctly pointing right this time.

"Yea?"

"That’s us! That’s our new house" she grinned as I pulled my car into the driveway beside dad’s car before mum eagerly jumped out.

I sat watching her go until she disappeared through the front door before finally turning off the engine and climbing out the drivers side with a sigh.

_So this is us now_ , I thought somewhat dryly as I turned my gaze to look over the bright red house, could be better but then again could be worse.

Dragging my eyes away from the house I moved around to the boot to grab some of the bags mum and I had stored in the back from our time at the hotel we had been staying in a few miles away to save us from driving through the night.

"O-Oh! Let me help you with that" a sweet voice called from behind me before the weight of one of the heavier bags was taken from my shoulder.

Jumping slightly I whipped my head to the side to meet the light blue eyes of a tall boy with cropped in blonde hair at the sides while it flopped longer at the top.

"Oh jeez! Sorry to scare you, I just wanted to help" he cried, jumping back and holding his hands out in front of him as if he expected me to react badly to his help.

"Oh, no, it’s fine, you just gave me a bit of a fright" I breathed, straightening myself up before sticking my hand out, "I’m (Y/N), I’ve just moved in here with my parents"

"It’s nice to meet you, (Y/N), I’m Leopold Stotch, but everyone calls me Butters" he smiled, taking my hand in a gentle handshake.

"Well thanks for the help Butters, my mum ran in the house and left me with the bags" I laughed, moving to the side as Butters took the last of the bags from the boot and smiled shyly at me as he moved back to allow me to close it.

"It’s no problem really, I was passing by and I couldn’t let my new neighbour struggle" he murmured bashfully as light red tinted his cheeks when I turned back to look at him with raised brows.

"You live next to us?" I asked, slowing to walk beside him as we approached the house.

"Yup, just behind that tree" he nodded behind us where a large tree stood between our driveway and the rust brown coloured house which I could only assume was his.

"Oh cool, well at least now I can say I’ve met one of the neighbours. Do you live alone?" I continued as we walked up the steps to the front door which I nudged open with my hip.

"Oh no, I live with my mom and dad, I think they actually plan on coming over to introduce themselves soon" he sighed as he plopped the bags he had down beside the sofa beside where I threw mine.

"That’ll be nice, my mum and dad are desperate to get to know the locals" I smiled once I straightened up with my hands on my hips, ‘In fact, wait- MUM, DAD COME HERE A SEC’ I called up the stairs before I heard them start to make their way down.

"Sweetie, glad you could make it" dad grinned, jogging down the stairs first and engulfing me in a tight hug.

"Eventually, mums horrible with directions" I playfully jabbed as mum rolled her eyes once she joined us.

"Tell me about it, that’s why I left her with you" he chuckled before his eyes moved to Butters who was trying unsuccessfully to hide his tall form behind me, "Oh, hi, I’m (D/N)" he smiled, somewhat confused as he held his hand out for Butters to shake.

"Oh yea, sorry, mum, dad this is Butters, he and his parents lives next door to us. Butters, this is my mum and dad, (M/N) and (D/N)" I introduced, moving aside so they could shake hands.

"I-It’s nice to meet you both" he smiled shyly as he stood slightly hunched over beside me.

"So, you live next to us? This a pretty decent neighbourhood then?" dad asked with a warm smile.

"Oh yes! A lot of my friends live nearby so I’ll be sure to introduce you, (Y/N). There can be a few rowdy parents and things going on every now and again, but my parents will be able to tell you all about that, they said they’d come over to introduce themselves at some point soon anyway"

"Oh, we should have them over for dinner! What time is it now?- half 1, plenty of time to get ready! Butters, do you and your parents like chicken stroganoff? Its (Y/N)'s specialty and she is the best cook. Do you think you’d like to come over at 6ish? Is that enough time?" mum gushed, dad and I watching her blankly while Butters shrunk a bit further behind me, trying to process everything that flew from her mouth.

"O-Oh, um, 6? O-Of course, I’m sure my parents would love to come over for dinner if that was alright" he answered, turning to glance at me to which I shot him a comforting grin.

"Perfect! (D/N) come help me make a list of what we need to grab at the store!" mum gushed as she darted off to the kitchen.

"Off she goes, well it was nice to meet you Butters, I’ll see you later" dad sighed before trailing after mum.

"Sorry about her, she gets a bit carried away sometimes" I laughed as I turned to face Butters.

"No, it’s alright, although I should probably go let my parents know they’ve been invited over, or do you need anymore help here first?" he asked, glancing down at the bags on the floor.

"Na, I think I’ve got it covered now, thanks again for the help though" I grinned, pulling him down to my height for a hug before pulling back and walking the blushing boy to the door.

"See you later" I called as he waved, still flushed as he made his way down the driveway and over to his own house.


	2. Chapter 2

"You’ve really outdone yourself, (M/N), that was delicious" Linda Stotch commented across the table.

"Thank you Linda, but (Y/N) done all the real hard work, I only done some of the prep" mum laughed as she nodded in my direction.

"Well it was really something, (Y/N), you’ll make someone a great wife someday" Stephen grinned, sending a wink Butters way which made him flush red and duck his head down.

"Uh, thanks" I murmured, glancing at my mum with a raised brow before standing and gathered the plates to take to the kitchen.

"Oh, let me help you with that!" Butters cried, jumping up and taking some plates from my hands.

"Aw, what a gentleman" mum cooed as I smiled gratefully at Butters and dad sniggered to himself.

"Yes, we’ve raised him well" Stephen agreed as Linda nodded at his side.

"But we can see you’ve both raised (Y/N) well too, she’s a lovely girl" Linda added as Butters and I walked over to the dishwasher.

"So, you got any plans for the rest of the night?" I asked as Butters started passing me plates to load.

"Um, no, I don’t think so" he answered, turning to give me a look of confusion as I nodded.

"Fancy a wander into town? Our parents will probably get the wine out in a minute and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to be around when home videos start coming out" I grinned as I turned to face him, leaning against the counter and folding my arms.

"Town? Oh, uh, sure, yea, I can give you a bit of a tour" he smiled bashfully, putting his hands behind his back and kicking imaginary dirt around on the floor.

"Fab! Let me just grab some wine for them and we can go" I cheered, taking a bottle of red and white wine out from the rack and heading back into the dining area.

"So, Butters and I are gonna go a wander around town for a while" I said, placing the bottles down in the middle of the table.

"Alright, try to remember where we actually live when you come back this time though" dad grinned, making me scowl as I thought of earlier today when I’d come back from the store and ended up on a completely different street and having to call him for help.

"Butters, how long do you plan on staying out?" Linda asked, drawing our attention to them.

"Uh, um, a few hours?" he stuttered, playing with his fingers.

"Just remember you have class early tomorrow though, son, plus you need to do your study hour before bed" Stephen added.

"I’ll be back in time dad, don’t worry" Butters nodded.

"Alright champ, just make sure your phones on. Have a good night" Stephen smiled with a nod before turning his attention to my mum who’d opened the red wine.

Dad and I shared a confused glance before I moved away from the table to the front door to grab my shoes and coat with Butters trailing behind, sorting ourselves before calling a quick goodbye as we left.

"So, I don’t think I ever asked but, uh, how old are you Butters?" I asked, shoving my hands in the pockets of my coat as we started down the street, taking a right at a little road beside a bus stop sign.

"I’m 21 now, just about to turn 22. What about you?" he replied.

"I turned 22 a few months ago, but sorry if it seemed cheeky, it’s just your parents seem to treat you like you’re a lot younger" I shrugged, glancing at him from the corner of my eye as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

"No, I’m not offended or anything, my parents have always been quite overprotective. I think they just want what they think is best for me, even at this age" Butters sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his own jacket too.

"Does it bother you?" I probed, turning my head fully towards him now.

"Sometimes, I mean they still like to ground me now, not very often but my dad can be really strict" he shrugged before turning to flash a smile, "but anyway, we haven’t much spoken about you, where are you originally from?"

"A small town in (C/N), but we moved to California about 8 years ago, then my mum and dad got better jobs here and there’s a uni that does the course I wanted to do nearby so it seemed like the perfect time to move" I grinned, "What about you? You lived here all your life?"

"Well not really, I was born in Hawaii, but my mom and dad moved us here before I started preschool" he said as we walked onto a street lined with different stores.

"That’s pretty cool. Ohh hey, look a coffee shop! Want to go inside and grab a drink?" I asked, stopping out front of the store Tweek Bros.

"Oh, uh, sure, we can head inside" Butters smiled, walking over to the entrance and holding the door open.

"Thank you" I smiled as I walked inside, sighing happily as the aroma of coffee surrounded us.

"What do you want?" I asked absentmindedly walking up to the counter.

"No, let me get it, you invited my parents and I over for dinner, it’s the least I can do" Butters spoke bashfully.

"You don’t have to, it was our pleasure to have you over" I said, turning back to him with my brows furrowed.

"Please? I want to get the drinks" he pleaded, his sweet face twisted as if in pain.

"Uh, alright, if it’s really okay with you" I frowned, eyes darting to look at the man behind the counter who was watching us with a patient expression.

"Yea. Hi Mr Tweak, can I have one green tea and one, um?" Butters cut off, turning to me.

"And a cappuccino, please" I smiled, nodding in thanks as I moved off to the side to grab a stool by the window, Butters joining me with our drinks a moment later.

"Thanks again, Butters" I grinned, taking a sip of my coffee before turning my attention to look back out the window and watch some of the people who passed by.

"So, I know my dad asked before, but what’s it like living here? Are there any good bars or clubs nearby?" I asked, turning my attention back to Butters who sipped at his tea in a content silence.

"Oh, uh, I like it here, yea. There’s a lot of people our age that live around here too, some really nice fellas. I went to school with most of the guys our age, but some of them either went to a college away from here and come back at weekends or moved really far away and only come back on holidays. But I don’t really go out that much myself but there as some places a lot of the fellas go to when they come back here" Butters smiled.

"Huh, what about your friends? Do they live near here or do they live away?" I continued.

"Most of them still live here, but some like Token, Jimmy and Kyle moved away for college. Kyle still comes home at weekends though, he’s studying law so he comes home to help his dad at his office some days too" he answered, tracing a finger around the rim of his cup as he spoke.

"What about you? What do you study?"

"I’m training to be a nurse, I know it sounds wimpy though" he sighed.

"What? Why would it be wimpy? It sounds like a great career! I think that to be a good nurse you need to be nice and caring which seems perfect for you" I smiled reaching over to put a hand over his, watching as his eyes darted to our hands and a red hue tinted his face before he turned and shot me a bright smile.

He opened his mouth to reply before a flash of blue and red went past the window, stopping and then turning and entering the coffee shop in a rush.

"Butters! Where’ve you been?! Championship battle at Clyde’s place, I need you on my team now!" a tall and slightly pudgy brunette boy yelled, a frown covering his features as he glared at Butters who seemed shocked.

"Oh, um, right now? Oh hamburgers. Sorry Eric, I haven’t checked my phone yet" he stuttered as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

"C’mon dude, Kenny’s parked round the corner, we’re leaving now" ‘Eric’ complained in a whiny voice.

"B-But we were just getting a drink and I was showing (Y/N) around town" Butters  whimpered, turning his gaze to where I sat watching their exchange in confusion.

"Fine, if you want to be a little pussy and sit with your girlfriend all night instead of beating the shit out of Craig’s team then whatever, you stay here" Eric shrugged, frown remaining on his face.

"She’s not my girlfriend, Eric, but couldn’t she come too?" Butters tried, eyes darting nervously from Eric to myself.

"No way! It’s a chick free zone, sorry babe" Eric sneered as he lazily dragged his gaze to me for a second, making me roll my eyes in response.

"It’s alright Butters, I should probably get home and get ready for class tomorrow anyway. I’ll catch you again some other time" I smiled, squeezing his shoulder before standing from my stool.

"(Y/N), I-I came out with you though, I should make sure you get home safe" Butters spoke, following me in standing and playing with his hands again.

"Don’t be silly, I’ll be fine, you just go and do your thing" I smiled, reaching up to give him a parting hug as he followed me out the door.

"At least let me give you my number so you can let me know you get home alright" he sighed in defeat.

"Sure" I said, taking my phone out my pocket, unlocking it and opening the contacts app before passing it to him, watching as he quickly put his number in as a new contact before he passed the phone back to me.

"I still feel bad about leaving you" he sighed as Eric grumbled impatiently behind him.

"Don’t feel bad, our houses aren’t that far away, plus I enjoy the walk" I replied as I shot an annoyed look Eric’s way which he ignored, "I’ll see you later, Butters" I said as I drew my attention back to him with a smile, ignoring Eric before turning away and heading back down the way we’d come.

"Damn Butters, your girlfriend’s a bitch" I heard Eric say loudly, obviously trying to rouse a reaction from me, to which I just flipped my hair back without acknowledging him and continuing on my way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey dad" I yelled as I ran through the living room and up the stairs, acknowledging my dad who sat in front of the TV with his MacBook across his lap and some papers scattered around him.

"Hey Princess, where are you off to in such a rush?" he called after me as I entered my room, leaving the door open so I could yell back down to him.

"Gym with Heidi and Jessica, but I forgot to put my stuff in the boot so I’m late" I shouted down the stairs as I wrestled myself out of my day clothes and into my gym gear before running back downstairs while throwing my hair up into a ponytail.

"Alright, will you be home for dinner?" dad asked, leaning his head against the back of the sofa and watching as I ran into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Probably not, I’ll grab something from Whole Foods later" I spoke, slightly breathless from all my running as I stuffed the water into my gym bag before grabbing my car keys from the key rack by the door, "Catch you later" I called pulling the front door closed before dad could reply and running to my car.

Sighing in relief when I got into the car and started off down the street I checked the time and realised to my relief it only took me five minutes to get in, get changed and then leave again. I raised my brows in silent praise of myself as I turned the corner and pulled into the street of Heidi’s house, I took in each house as I passed, listing them off in my head before I pulled up to the curb outside the red house painted a similar shade to my own.

I smiled to myself as I glanced up to Heidi’s room window and saw her poke her head out before a grin covered her features and she waved before disappearing from the window and emerging from the front door a few moments later.

"I thought you’d be late today, you said you left your gym stuff at home" she spoke once she’d run to the car and jumped into the passenger seat, settling her bag by her feet and buckling herself in as I started off in the direction of Jessica’s house.

"I did, but I was the first person to literally run out of class and sped home, I think I may have broken a world record for fastest outfit change too" I laughed as Heidi giggled beside me.

"So, is it just you, Jessica and me today?" Heidi asked, reaching to grab my phone off the dashboard and started scrolling through to find a song to settle on.

"Mhmm, Bebe took on an extra shift at work, Annie said she has an essay due tomorrow that she’s barely even started and Red blew us off for Kevin again" I listed off.

"Ugh, I wish Red would stop blowing us off for him, whatever happened to the girl code?" Heidi sighed, finally finding a song and pressing play before switching to her own phone.

"What is it again? Sistas before mistas?" I asked, making us both giggle.

"Exactly! God knows guys are more than happy to blow us off when they find something better to do with their friends" Heidi replied with a roll of her eyes, making me think to the rude boy I’d met while having coffee with Butters the first night I’d moved, who turned out to be sweet Heidi’s boyfriend.

"I know, at least we know to follow the girl code though" I grinned.

"True, I’d never pick Eric over my friends" Heidi giggled as we pulled up outside Jessica’s place.

"Me either, I mean I know I’m single but still, it’s the thought that counts" I smiled, waving as Jessica walked down her driveway before getting into the back.

"Hey guys, just us today?" she asked, noting the lack of people since she was normally the last stop before we headed to the gym.

"Yup, we were just saying how everyone else was busy but Red’s blown us off to hang out with Kevin" I informed as I checked my mirrors before pulling back out into the road.

"Again? Why am I not surprised" Jessica sighed as she shook her head.

"But whatever, we’ll be the gym dream team today" I cheered which earned a smile from both girls.

"Oh! I meant to ask if either of you have heard if we’ve got any plans next week?" Jessica asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Plans? For what?" I blanched.

"Oh of course! October week starts doesn’t it? Wow, I can’t believe its October already, over a month you’ve been here now (Y/N)" Heidi grinned.

"Only a month? It feels like longer" Jessica pipped up from the back.

"I know, right? But October week means everyone’ll be back for the week! Which means Nicole, Token, Jimmy, Kyle and Wendy!" Heidi gasped enthusiastically.

"Oh great, (Y/N) you’ll finally get to meet everyone!" Jessica smiled.

"I will? Why? I don’t think I’ve met everyone who actually lives here yet" I laughed nervously as I turned into the gym parking lot and into a space near the middle.

"We always go all out when everyone’s home, like sometimes someone’ll host a big party or we’ll all just go to a club, which we tend to do more often now since pretty much everyone’s 21" Heidi explained.

"Hmm, sounds fun. Will everyone be alright with me going though? Since I don’t know everyone" I asked as we piled out the car and started walking to the front entrance.

"Of course! If anything we’ll have to look out for you more, some of the guys have a thing for fresh meat" Heidi laughed as Jessica elbowed her lightly in the side.

"Oh god, this is doing nothing to make me feel better" I sighed, hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder as I rubbed my temple with one hand.

"Don’t worry about it, you’ll have us. I think the only girls you haven’t met yet are Nicole and Wendy, and don’t worry about them. Nicole is an absolute sweetheart and Wendy, um, she’s lovely too but she can be a bit intense? But once you get to know her she’s great" Jessica said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

Nodding, my gaze flickered from both of them for a moment before turning forward as we walked into the building, each scanning our membership passes before heading over to stuff our bags in the lockers.

Grabbing my phone, earphones and water I was first ready, calling to the girls that I’d get them in there before walking out of the locker rooms and into the main area. My brows raised a fraction as I looked around and noted how busy the place was for a usually quiet Tuesday.

Glancing around I saw some empty spaces on the treadmills and quickly walked over to claim one, plugging my earphones in and placing them in my ears before setting my water down and starting the machine at a steady jogging pace.

Keeping my breathing steady and eyes focused straight ahead to stare out the window I let my mind wander, momentarily forgetting where I was until I felt a presence to my left. My eyes darted to the side and I jumped as I finally noticed the tall boy with black hair and bright blue eyes watching me curiously.

I yelped as my steps faltered and I almost faceplanted the runner but caught the side handles just before I could. I could hear the boy beside me yell in shock as my earphones fell out and I felt a hand grip under my stomach as another hand reached over to turn the machine off.

"Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you couldn’t hear me, I was just wondering if you knew if anyone was using the treadmill beside you" the boy cried, his deep voice sounding panicked.

"(Y/N)! Are you alright?!" Heidi called as she ran up with Jessica at her heels.

"Yea, yea, I’m fine, I just got a fright" I laughed breathlessly as the boy let go of my waist and I straightened myself up shakily.

"What happened?" Jessica asked, looking back and forth between the boy and myself.

"I had my music on too loud and I was in a complete world of my own, I didn’t even notice you. Sorry I kind of freaked" I said, turning my gaze back to look at the boy, my face burning as I met his eyes and blanched.

Holy shit, I couldn’t even tell if I was blushing because of embarrassment or because this guy is like 100% the hottest guy I’ve ever laid eyes on, like damn, how have I not seen him around before?

"What are you doing here anyway, Stan? I thought you weren’t to do any exercise for at least a month because of your knee" Heidi spoke, drawing ‘Stan’s’ attention away from guiltily looking at me to meet Heidi’s gaze.

"It turns out it actually wasn’t that bad of an injury, I went to the doctor last week and he said I can start doing light training to get myself back into the game, so I’m just taking it slow" he shrugged.

"Oh yea, the treadmill beside me is free by the way" I piped in, shooting Stan a bashful look as he turned to look back at me.

"Oh! You two haven’t met yet, have you?" Heidi asked, making Stan and I glance at each other before turning back to her and shaking our heads.

"Well (Y/N), this is Stan Marsh, we’ve known him since like preschool, right? He hangs out with like Eric and Butters and stuff. And Stan, this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), she moved here just over a month ago" she introduced.

"It’s nice to meet you, Stan, and sorry again about that incredible overreaction, I’m mortified" I laughed awkwardly as he smiled at me.

"Don’t apologise, I should’ve realised you had music on and not have just appeared at your side" he chuckled, "I suppose I better get on with my workout now though, I need to pick my dad up from the bar later"

"Oh, of course" I smiled as he grinned back and walked around to the other treadmill and starting it up to his own pace.

"You alright to keep going today or do you want to go home?" Jessica asked, drawing Heidi’s and my attention to her.

"I’m good to keep going, we can stay for another 45 minutes and then head off?" I asked, making the two girls nod.

"Alright, well I’m on the bikes" Heidi said.

"And I’m on the step machine" Jessica added.

"Cool, I’m just gonna stay here today. Set our timers for 45 minutes?" I added receiving "yep’s" in reply before they went back off to their own sections.

Sighing I righted myself once more before turning back to my treadmill, starting from my previous pace once again. Turning my head to the side I caught Stan’s eye for a moment, him flashing me a warm smile before turning his attention straight ahead.

I tried fighting down the blush I felt rising to my cheeks again but frowned when it refused to go away. Grumbling to myself I shoved my earphones back in, keeping my music low this time in case anyone else tried to get my attention.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bebe? Do you know if that customer ended up coming in for that order earlier?" I called from behind the counter.

The store we both worked in was 5 minutes away from closing time and both Bebe and I were desperate to get away. She had a date to get ready for and I was just out of patience with having to deal with whiny customers.

"No, they must have decided against it" she shrugged, coming out from the fitting rooms which she’d been checking over before we left.

"Ugh, why do people do that? Make a big fuss about us keeping stuff for them and then not even bothering to come in for it" I grumbled, rolling my eyes as I wrote down the nightly note for whoever was to open the store tomorrow.

"Is that us done?" Bebe asked, walking over to the counter and leaning against it.

"Yep, finally" I sighed, turning to the tills to clock out with Bebe doing the same beside me before we both walked down to the staff room.

"So, have you decided on an outfit for tonight then?" I asked, grabbing my coat off the hanger and shrugging it on.

"I think so, I’m definitely feeling that pink skirt I showed you the other day, but with what top?" she groaned as she pulled on her own coat and followed me out after we’d grabbed our bags.

"I liked the cream crop top you showed me and with those pink heels you wore last week you’ll look amazing" I spoke, fishing my phone and car keys from my pocket, calling out a goodbye to our manager as she locked the front doors after we left.

"That’s a really good idea actually, I think I’ll definitely go for that!" she gushed, "what are your plans for tonight?"

"I’m not sure, I might walk round to City Wok and get some Chinese food so I don’t feel as bad about getting takeout" I shrugged.

"What? But it Friday night!" she cried.

"I know, but we’re all going out tomorrow night anyway, I think I’ll allow myself one night in" I laughed at her appalled expression as we approached our cars, "look, just you worry about enjoying yourself tonight, and I expect details tomorrow!"

"Oh you know I’ll report back. Just you try not to have too much fun at home, you might bail on tomorrow!" Bebe giggled as she unlocked her own car.

"I’ll try. See you tomorrow" I called as I got into my own car, throwing my bag onto the passenger seat before setting my phone up and starting the engine.

Sighing as I pulled into the main road and started in the direction of my house I thought over who may be free tonight anyway. Heidi had a date night with Eric, Bebe obviously had her own date, Annie had more work to do for class tonight so she’d be alright to go out tomorrow, Jessica promised her little sister she’d take her to a movie, Red was once again with Kevin and I hadn’t seen Butters since I’d last spoken to him the night we’d had his family over for dinner and we’d gone out for coffee.

"Oh shit, mum and dad left today for their weekend break" I groaned to myself as I remembered, guess I really would be alone tonight.

The drive to my house didn’t take long after that, I pulled into the empty driveway and cut the engine, grabbing my bag before trekking to the dark house. Unlocking the door I was immediately greeted by whining as my furry baby jumped up to greet me.

"Oh I’m so sorry you’ve had to spend the day alone Bandit, I forgot they left this afternoon" I soothed, sinking to the floor after closing the door and turning on the light to receive the attention of my golden retriever.

 After giving my overgrown teddy bear all the cuddles he could handle I got up to the kitchen to feed him before I noticed a note on the counter. I poured some food into Bandit’s bowl, smiling contently as I watched him dig into his food I then read over the note which just left some points of where they were both off to as well as saying they fed Bandit before the left which was around 1.

Sighing I let my hands drop, feeling a wet nose press against my hand I smiled and looked down.

"Fancy a run?" I asked, Bandit wagging his tail in reply as he let out one short bark, "Of course you do" I laughed.

Running upstairs with my shadow not far behind I quickly changed into some comfier clothes and trainers before stuffing my bank card into my pocket, grabbing my phone and heading downstairs to get Bandit’s leash.

"C’mon boy" I cooed, clipping his leash in place and allowing him to lead me out into the cold October air as I closed and locked the door behind us.

I stretched lightly as we walked down the sidewalk, Bandit doing his business and sniffing around happily as we passed some bushes and mailboxes before we came across a sparsely lit wooded area that led to Starks Pond.

I wrapped Bandit’s leash around my hand before starting us off onto a steady jog as we ran towards the pond. I watched as Bandit panted happily as he trotted beside me, turning his head to look at me as if he felt my gaze, I grinned and leaned down to scratch his ear, his eyes dropping as his maw pulled back and his tongue lolled out as he ran.

We neared the pond in a short amount of time, but the sound of another voice made me slow our run down to a walk.

"Trapper! Come back here!" I heard a voice shout from between the trees before what looked like a brown Doberman mixed mutt appeared.

I froze at first as Bandit halted too, standing between the strange dog and myself, staring to see if the dog was friendly or not. The dog stopped too, staring at Bandit as it’s nose twitched before it’s tongue lolled out and it trotted over, sniffing around Bandit, who sniffed in return, before walking over to sniff at my hand.

"Oh, so you’re friendly, huh?" I smiled, bending down to scratch the dog behind the ear as Bandit came up too, nudging my other hand in a jealous move for attention.

"Trapper!" the voice called again, sounding closer this time as rustling sounded close by before a dark silhouette emerged from the trees.

I watched as the boy looked around for a moment before turning in the direction me and the two dogs were and noting how his eyes widened once he noticed us.

"Stan?" I called, standing up and noting how the Doberman mix ran over to him once he noticed his master was there.

"Uh, (Y/N), right? What’re you doing here?" he asked, quickly clipping a leash onto the Doberman mix who I assumed was Trapper’s collar.

"Yea, I was just going to grab some food and decided to take Bandit out for a run" I answered dumbly, motioning to my dog who sat obediently by my feet as Stan and Trapper walked over. 

"Bandit? Aw, what a good looking dog" he complimented, reaching a hand out for Bandit to smell before scratching his head once Bandit deemed him acceptable and headbutted his hand.

"I like your dog too, he seems really friendly" I smiled down at the dog who sat happily panting by Stan’s feet.

"Thanks, you’d think Dobermans are vicious dogs as well, but not him" he laughed, petting his own dog that glanced up at him with a content look.

"Is he all Doberman or is he a mix?" I asked, curiousity taking over.

"You know I’m not actually sure, he’s the son of my first dog Sparky who was actually gay, he was a Doberman mix, but he got with a female Doberman and had a litter before he died. I just kept Trapper cause he looked the most like his dad did" Stan shrugged.

"Aw, that’s sweet then" I smiled, "And what about you, what’re you doing out here? Just taking him for a walk?" I added.

"Pretty much, there was nothing else to do tonight, everyone seems to be busy doing something except me" he shrugged.

"Tell me about it, I’m stuck myself tonight, like you said, everyone’s busy and my parents left on a weekend trip earlier today" I sighed.

"At least you don’t need to deal with your parents, my dads already wrecked, he was surrounded by beer cans and yelling at the TV when I left" Stan sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well hey, this may sound extremely out the blue but do you want to hang out at my place? I mean, unless you’d rather not, but company could be nice for both of us" I blurted, my eyes immediately widening after I’d said it. I mean what the fuck? You don’t even know each other and you’re asking him to hang out?

"Um... sure, why not?" Stan replied after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, making my head snap up, "Butters has spoken about you before, it might be nice to get to know you more" he shrugged, flashing me a smile.

"Cool! Why don’t we go grab some food and then we can head to mine" I suggested with a grin.

"Sure, sounds good" he nodded, falling instep beside me as we walked away from the pond and through the path towards City Wok.

"So, I’m kinda curious, what happened to your knee?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Urgh! What the? Where?" I grumbled sleepily as I was jolted awake by the sound of my phone vibrating on my bedside table, Bandit whipping his head to the side in fright and kicking his legs out, accidentally kicking me in the jaw.

"Fuck!" I cried in pain, gripping my jaw and feeling around blindly for my phone, "Who the fuck calls at- Oh, 1 o’clock in the afternoon" I spoke to myself, squinting at my bright phone screen that flashed Annie’s name.

"Hello?" I groaned, pressing the phone to my ear as I flopped back down on my bed.

"(Y/N)! Where’ve you been all day? You haven’t been on the group chat once since last night" Annie cried into the phone.

"Yes Annie, I’m great thanks, how’re you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, we were just worried about you, you’re normally quick to reply on chats" she spoke, sounding rather sheepish.

"I know, I was up late last night though, so I’ve slept a bit longer than I normally do" I sighed, rubbing at my tired eyes.

"Why were you up late? I thought your parents were gone, did you end up going out?" she asked.

"Not really, I took Bandit out a walk when I was heading out for food and ended up running into Stan Marsh when he was walking his dog. We were both saying how we had nothing to do so I invited him over to hang out" I explained, flopping my arm back against my pillow and staring at the ceiling.

"…WHAT? You fucked Stan Marsh?!" she yelled into phone after a few moments of silence, making me jump and Bandit run out the room.

"Oh my god, what?! No!" I cried, "We just hung out! I’d met him before that time at the gym and Heidi said she’d known him since preschool and how he was friends with Eric and Butters so I thought it would be a good idea to hang out! We just ate, watched Netflix and talked! He left about 1am"

"Oh, oh right. Oh my god, don’t do that to me ever again girl! I just about passed out!" Annie breathed, laughing after a moment, "Thank god I’m at home, imagine I yelled that at the mall"

"Well it wouldn’t have made any difference to me, would anyone have known who you were talking to? Poor Stan though, his name tarnished for all the casual shoppers to hear" I giggled.

"Ha, yea, poor Stan" Annie trailed off somewhat awkwardly.

"Uh, so have I missed anything good since last night?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yea! Bebe’s date was a dud, she’s totally pissed she went to so much effort to look good and the poor guy dropped his drink down her, she was so mad she stomped on his foot with her killer heels and walked out, leaving him with the whole bill" she laughed.

"Oh man, poor sod" I giggled, getting up from bed and stretching as I walked over to open my curtains.

"Mhmm, she’ll tell us more when we see her tonight. And oh! That reminds me, Wendy’s back in town now! She got in early this morning" Annie continued.

"Oh good, I’ve heard so much about her I’m quite excited to meet her" I said, walking over to my dressing table and plopping myself down, taking in my tired reflection and running my hands through my hair to try and flatten it down.

"Yea, she can be really nice, but since she moved away she’s always so wrapped up in college and the extra curriculum projects she doesn’t normally come home for shorter holidays so this is a pleasant surprise" she replied.

"That’s good then, but what are the plans for tonight?" I asked.

"Pre-drinks at Red’s place from 7 and then onto the club! I think most of the guys are going out too so it should be a really good night’ Annie gushed, ‘What’re you going to wear tonight? Do you need any help?" she added.

"Uh, I’m not sure yet, I think I’m gonna get some food first, shower and then pick out an outfit before I start getting ready. I’ll text you some of my choices though, deal?" I asked.

"Deal! I better go and sort myself for tonight too, we only have a few hours to get ready now!" she cried, making me laugh.

"Alright, speak to you later" I yawned, listening to her goodbye before hanging up the phone.

I quickly scrolled through my phone, reading over my missed messages from the girls and my parents before stopping on one from a number I didn’t recognise.

I had a good time last night, we should hang out more often, it read, immediately making my features soften as I realised it must have been from Stan.

Me too, we should definitely hang out more often, I replied quickly, hitting send before throwing my phone on my bed with a slight thud as I stood up and stretched, walking into the hall and down the stairs.

"Alright buddy, how about I fix us some lunch and then we go out a long walk, huh?" I cooed to Bandit who lay on the cold kitchen tiles, wagging his tail and lifting his head as I entered the room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys" I greeted as I climbed into Heidi’s car.

"Oh my god, I am in love with those shoes! Are those little gems along the straps?" Millie cried as soon as I was seated beside her.

"Yea, I’ve had these for so long but I’ve never had a good enough reason to wear them" I smiled as I crossed my legs so it was easier to see my wedges sparkling in the dim light the street lamps cast.

"You have got to let me borrow them sometime!" she gushed.

"Sure, just let me know and you can take them" I laughed, "But anyway! Do you we have anyone else to pick up or is it just us?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat.

"It’s just us, we’re meeting everyone else at Red’s" Bebe answered, glancing up from her phone, "I think pretty much everyone else is there now"

"Thank god, I am so ready for a good night out, I need a drink as soon as we get to Red’s" Heidi sighed from the drivers seat.

"Everything alright, Heidi?" I asked, sensing her irritation.

"Yea, it’s just Eric like always, I just need a night where I can drink and even though he’ll be there too I just want to keep my distance and hang with my girls tonight" she smiled at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Aw hun, we’ll make sure you have a good night, in fact we’ll have such a good time it’ll make Cartman remember what he has" Millie cooed.

"Yea, forget him" Bebe added as we pulled up outside Red’s house, Heidi parking on the curb behind another car.

We chatted amongst ourselves as we walked up the driveway and let ourselves into the unlocked house, shouting a quick hello to Red’s mother who poked her head down the stairs before heading down to the basement which was converted into a hang out space where the girls used to have sleepovers when they were younger.

"Finally you’re here! You’re the last ones to arrive!" Red yelled over the music she had playing once she noticed us descending the stairs.

"Sorry! I got held up at home so I was late picking everyone up" Heidi called as she approached the group of girls.

"Well you’re here now" Red sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Here guys, we made cocktails" a girl I didn’t recognise said, waving us over to a table filled with bottles and glasses.

"Nicole! It’s been so long! How’ve you been girl" Millie yelled, running over and gripping the laughing girl in a hug.

"I saw you two months ago, Millie" Nicole giggled as she hugged back.

"Nicole, this is (Y/N), she moved here literally right after you left to go back to school" Bebe said, pushing me forward once Millie had moved away to grab a drink.

"Ah, so you’re the infamous (Y/N), I’ve heard so much about you" Nicole grinned, pulling me into a hug as I smiled back.

"You too, Nicole! It’s so nice to finally meet you" I said as we pulled back.

"I do feel like I’ve missed so much in such a short amount of time with you moving here, you’ll have to catch me up on what’s been going on!" Nicole smiled before she moved on to hug Heidi.

"Here (Y/N), what do you want?" Annie called as she approached the drinks table.

"Ohh, hook me up with a frozen daiquiri!" I cheered, walking around to grab a glass.

"So have you met Wendy and Nicole yet?" she asked as I walked over to her.

"I’ve met Nicole but not Wendy, is she here?" I answered, scanning the room.

"Mhmm, she’s over there by Bebe" Annie spoke, pointing to the middle of the room where Bebe was squealing and embracing a model like girl with long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh my god, that’s Wendy? She’s stunning" I gawked as Annie laughed.

"Yea, growing up was good to her, and let me tell you she knows it. She was always the most popular girl in our grade" she said as Bebe hooked her arm through Wendy’s and pulled her over to where Annie and I stood.

"(Y/N)! This is Wendy, and Wendy, this is the new girl we’ve been speaking about, (Y/N)" Bebe introduced.

"Hi, I’ve heard a lot about you, Wendy, it’s so nice to finally put a face to the name" I smiled as Wendy subtly looked me up and down, making me feel slightly perturbed before she met my gaze with a smile.

"You too, (Y/N), I’ve been really excited to meet you, the girls have told me a lot about you as well" she nodded.

"All good I hope" I giggled, nervously casting a glance at Annie who shrugged.

"Of course, I’m just glad we’ve gotten the chance to meet. I don’t normally come home for short holidays, I usually only come back for Christmas and summer break" she explained.

"Oh yea, you were telling me that the other day, weren’t you?" I said, turning to Annie who nodded.

"Yep, we were saying how it was such a nice surprise you could make this one"

"Well I had some free time, I decided to take a little break before all the real stress began so I thought it’d be a perfect time to come home for a while" Wendy smiled before turning to Bebe, "Oh, that reminds me, I better go ask Nicole how her journey back was, I forgot I haven’t spoken to her yet. I’ll catch up with you again later" she said before walking away.

"… So, that was Wendy" I said after a few moments silence, taking another sip of my melting drink.

"That was Wendy" Annie agreed, with a nod, sipping at her own drink too.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you see any of the guys?" Jessica asked, craning her neck to see through the crowded club for anyone she recognised.

"No. Hey Red, is Kevin here yet?" Lola added, turning to Red who was busy typing on her phone.

"Yea, he says all the guys are here, some are at the bar but they have a booth upstairs" she answered, looking up to try and locate the bar they were at.

"Hey wait, I think I see Clyde" Sally shouted over the loud music before breaking away with half the group following her to find everyone else.

"I’m heading for the bar" I shrugged, walking in the direction of the first bar I noticed, not bothering to see if anyone else followed me.

Wading through the busy floor I sidestepped groups of people who already seemed to have had too much to drink before feeling a hand grasp my wrist, forcing me to stop. I turned my head, frown already set in place to chew out whoever had stopped my journey but my complaints died in my throat when I met Stan’s bright blue eyes.

"Stan!" I cried happily, the few drinks I had previously making me more confident as I grinned and stretched up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey (Y/N)" he laughed, hugging me back for a few moments before we pulled away, "Why’re you by yourself?" he asked.

"I wanted to get a drink and I think everyone else must have gone to see where your lot were" I shrugged before noticing Eric, a redheaded boy who was slightly shorter than Stan and another lanky blonde boy standing behind him, "Oh, but you’re not by yourself"

"Huh? Oh yea" he said, turning to the arguing boys behind him and diverting their attention to us before he leaned down so I could hear him better, "That’s Kyle and Kenny, the ones I told you about last night"

"Oh, hi! I’m (Y/N)" I shouted with a wave so they could hear me.

Kenny smiled with a wave of his own before Eric pulled his arm and started talking in his ear, making the two boys laugh as Kyle walked over to Stan and I.

"Hi, I’m Kyle" he said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I’m the kinda new girl, I moved in last month" I grinned shaking his hand.

"Right, of course, the family that moved in next to Butters?" he asked.

"That’s the one. Do you live on that street too?" I replied curiously.

"Yea, next to Stan. My mom, dad and little brother stay there and I really only come home at weekends" he nodded.

"Aw cool!" I smiled before Eric pushed his way forward.

"I thought we were going to the bar?" he complained making Stan and Kyle look at each other and then back to me.

"Yea, we’re gonna grab a drink, you coming?" Stan asked.

"Yea, why not" I shrugged, continuing the way I was originally going while laughing and chatting with the three boys while Eric pouted as he trailed behind

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way did that happen!" I cried as I almost choked on my own laughter.

I was currently sat at one of the booths the large group had secured in the club, Token and Nicole to my right while some of the other guys I’d finally met sat to my left. Right now though I was huddled up against a Craig in absolute hysterics with his bored voice telling me insane stories of what some of them used to get up to in their youth.

"Well, all you’ve got is my word for it. You can choose to believe me, or choose not to believe me" he shrugged.

"Technically she’s got our word to take for it, we were there too y’know" Token piped in from his spot with his arm wrapped around Nicole’s shoulders.

"That’s a good point, but how do I know you all aren’t in on this, huh?" I questioned, pointing between them with mock suspicion.

"Like I said, you don’t" Craig repeated as he settled himself back against the sofa.

"Is he always this shady?" I asked, leaning over him to look at Jimmy and Tweek.

"N-Normally more so, booze m-m-mellows him out" Jimmy supplied as he sipped at his own drink.

"Nicole, (Y/N)! Come dance with us!" Red yelled, suddenly appearing at the table and dragging us both up.

"I do love this song" Nicole grinned as we followed Red downstairs and onto the main dancefloor where the majority of the girls plus some of the guys such as Kenny, Clyde and Butters already were.

I cheered as I grabbed Bebe and Annie’s hands and started dancing with them before noticing Heidi’s absence and glancing around for her. It didn’t take long to find her at the side of the main floor in what looked to be a shouting match with Eric.

I stalled my movements, dropping Bebe and Annie’s hands as I watched them for a few moments until Heidi suddenly shoved Eric, barely moving him, and then storming off in the direction of the exit. Glancing around at the rest of the group I noted how no one else saw the scene as they all continued drunkenly singing and dancing.

Biting my lip I slipped away and wadded through the thinning crowd of dancers as I headed in the direction Heidi went. Stopping in the corridor I glanced around for any sign of her but instead spotted something I’d rather have not seen.

Wendy leaning against a wall with Stan pressed against her, her laughing while he had one hand on her hip and his face pressed against her neck. I stood still for a moment, the sight sobering me up until Stan lifted his head and started to turn in my direction.

Immediately I snapped back to reality and took off in the direction of the exit, tears burning in my vision as I angrily wiped at them. I mean yes I like Stan and obviously I’m jealous, but Wendy’s beautiful and they’ve obviously known each other for a long time so it’s stupid to be upset.

Quickly grabbing my stuff from the coat room I walked to the front doors and nodded to the bouncers who opened the doors to let me out. I gasped as the cold morning air hit me face on as I left, stopping on the curb and looking around before a faint sound of sniffling caught my attention.

"Heidi?" I asked, inching towards the girl who sat crying at the side of the road.

"Oh! (Y/N), it’s you. Do you know I actually fooled myself into thinking maybe that dickwipe Eric might come after me?" she said with a bitter laugh as I sat down beside her.

"Heidi, don’t be hard on yourself, but what happened?" I asked.

"He-He said I was being clingy! But I kept away from him all night and he knew it, I went over to ask what time he was leaving at and he said I was suffocating him and he needed a break from me" she sobbed as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He’s an absolute idiot, hun, he doesn’t deserve you, you can do so much better. But you know he’ll miss you and come crawling back within a week" I soothed.

"No! Not this time, he’s hurt me too many times, I won’t put myself through that again" she cried as she burrowed her head into my shoulder.

"I know. Hey, want to stay at mine tonight? I don’t think either of us feel like being alone right now" I said.

"Mhmm, but what happened to you?" she asked as I helped her up off the ground.

"I’ll explain later" I sighed, fishing my phone out my bag to call a cab.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of Bandit barking out in the back garden was the first thing to rouse me. Startling awake I cracked my eyes open half way before snapping them shut again as sun shone in through my open curtains and caused my already throbbing head to start pounding. Groaning to myself I stretched myself out before my second attempt of opening my eyes which went a lot better than my first.

Staring at my ceiling while I waited for my eyes to adjust and the feeling of nausea to fade a slight grunting noise diverted my attention to the fact there was someone else in my room with me. Turning my head only to be met with the back of Heidi’s made last night’s events all come flooding back in a rush of pounding music and too many drinks.

"Shit" I whispered to myself, rubbing at my forehead as I carefully slid out of bed so as not to wake Heidi.

Last night was weird, it started out so well, but then it went from bad with Heidi and Eric’s fight to worse when I spotted Stan and Wendy and realised that I had literally no chance with him. Heaving a sigh I grabbed my phone from my nightstand before pocketing it and pushing myself up and heading downstairs to find my mum in the kitchen.

"Morning" she smiled as I stumbled into the room as collapsed onto a stool at the breakfast bar my parents had put in.

"Ugh" was my reply as I leaned my head on the countertop.

"Oh, happy hangovers? Want a drink, some food?" she asked.

"Pain killers" I grumbled, my voice muffled by my arm as I held one hand up for her to place the tablets in as she placed a glass of water down in front of me, "Thanks"

"So how was your night?" she asked as she moved to slice some bread, knowing toast was the only food I could stomach with a hangover.

"Interesting" was my short reply as I took the tablets with a gulp of water before grabbing my phone from my pocket, taking one look at the screen filled with notifications of missed calls, texts, chat messages and immediately putting it face down on the table.

"That good, huh?" she asked, glancing to the doorway as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "morning Heidi, are you feeling any better than (Y/N)?"

"Not really" she sighed as she walked into the kitchen, claiming the stool beside my own.

"Do you want anything? We’ve got aspirin, coffee or something to eat?" mum asked.

"Aspirin and coffee sound great, thank you" Heidi smiled gratefully as mum nodded, placing the pack of aspirin down in front of her and running off to make coffee.

"So, what’s the damage on your end?" I asked, sliding my glass across to her so she could take the tablets while waiting on her coffee.

"The girls freaking out asking where we went and one obnoxious voicemail from Eric" she sighed, "what about you?"

"I don’t really know, I haven’t opened anything yet" I shrugged, smiling in thanks as mum set coffee and toast in front of us before she walked out the patio doors to stop Bandit from digging up her garden.

"Want me to look?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Knock yourself out" I shrugged, sliding my phone across to her.

"Same as me with the girls asking where we went" she nodded before her expression became quizzical.

"What is it?" I asked, biting into a slice of toast.

"You have three messages from Stan and two numbers you don’t have on your phone" she answered, eyebrows raised.

"Unknown numbers? I wonder who it is" I hummed as Heidi handed my phone back to me. With Heidi glancing over my shoulder I pressed open the first message, quickly skimming over it before opening the second.

_Hey it’s Craig, the girls have been freaking out saying you left. You’re probably fine but text back and let someone know, kay? – Delivered 02:17_

_Hey (Y/N), it’s Kyle, Stan gave me your number. He said he thinks he saw you leave but you haven’t replied to anyone to say where you went. We’re worried about you, let someone know you’re alright, okay? – Delivered 02:41_

"Craig and Kyle? I wonder why they text you" Heidi said as she finished her own slice of toast.

"I don’t know, I spoke to Kyle for a bit yesterday when I met him with Stan. And I remember sitting and talking to Craig for ages too, but he seemed so, y’know, ‘I don’t care’ kinda attitude I can’t think why he would bother making sure I was okay" I shrugged.

"Huh, and what did Stan say?" she asked, more cautious this time.

Once we’d gotten a cab I explained everything to her, how Stan and I had hung out and how I developed quite the crush on him, then onto how we both seemed to enjoy each other’s company to hoping he may feel the same about me. But then she explained how Stan and Wendy had dated on and off since they were kids, they had apparently broken up for good earlier this year, long before I arrived due to their attempt at long distance not working out. She warned that there was more to it than that, but it wasn’t her place to discuss it, and that their feelings for each other most likely were still very much there despite them both beginning to see other people.

Running a hand through my hair, messing the already wild locks I sighed before opening his messages.

_Hey did I see you in the hall like 10 minutes ago? – Delivered 02:09_

_Have you and Heidi left? Everyone’s been looking for you – Delivered 02:26_

_Look can you message me to let me know you’re alright? – Delivered 02:53_

"Shit, I didn’t realise us leaving would cause so much panic" I groaned.

"Don’t worry, I messaged them as soon as I woke up, word will have gotten around by now that we’re alright" Heidi sighed, "I do feel awful that we put them through so much stress though"

"I know" I murmured, "so what do we do now?"

"I don’t know, I still need to go back to Red’s and get my car. I don’t want to have to deal with explaining everything right now though" she groaned.

"Why don’t we chill out here for a while then? I can drive you to get your car later if you want" I shrugged as I downed the rest of my coffee.

"Yea, that’d be good" she smiled gratefully.

"Cool, lets go grab some blankets and watch some shitty TV then"


	8. Chapter 8

_I’m so sorry I haven’t text you back until now, I’m sure you heard from Eric what happened at the end of the night. Heidi was pretty upset and I can be a sentimental drunk so I thought it was best to head home. I didn’t mean to worry anyone, did everyone else get back okay?_

I stared at the message for a few minutes, debating what was the right thing to say. I felt bad for worrying everyone and had messaged apologies all round, Stan being the last but I just couldn’t figure out what to say to him.

Sighing I pressed send, watching the message come up as delivered before biting my lip and quickly typing out another short one.

_I’m about to take Bandit a walk, want to meet?_

It took a few minutes of me bouncing my knee and chewing at my nails, trying to focus my attention on the TV before my phone buzzed, indicating a reply. Making a quick grab for my phone Stan’s reply lit up the screen, making me sigh in relief as I jumped up, grabbed my shoes and clipped Bandit’s leash on before I was out the door.

Jogging down the driveway I glanced around before starting off in the direction of Stan’s house. I was just passing Eric’s house when I spotted Stan and Trapper leaving their house.

"Hey" I smiled, awkwardly reaching up on my tip toes to pull Stan in for a hug as Bandit and Trapper sniffed at each other I greeting.

"Hey" he replied as he pulled back with a hand on my waist before we separated and started walking in the direction of the park.

"So, how’re you?" I asked, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Better now" he shrugged, giving me a side glance.

"I’m really sorry about that" I sighed, "but, uh, I kinda want to ask what happened last night after Heidi and I left?"

"Well I’d been in the hall talking with Wendy when I’m sure I saw you walk away towards the exit so we went back into the main bit and asked where you’d gone. Then everyone realised you’d left without telling anyone and noticed Heidi was gone too. We’d asked everyone if they’d seen you both and it wasn’t till like half an hour later Cartman mentioned he’d fought with Heidi and she’d stormed out. So we assumed you’d both left and it wasn’t long after that we all left" he shrugged after he finished his explanation.

"Shit, I’m so sorry we ruined everyone else’s night, we were both drunk and upset, we didn’t even think of letting anyone else know we were going" I cried.

"Why were you upset?" Stan asked, turning to look at me with his eyebrows raised.

"I, uh, it wasn’t really anything, I can just be an emotional drunk" I laughed nervously as he watched me unsure for a few moments before opening his mouth again.

"Was it you I saw in the hall?"

"Yea, it was me" I sighed.

"If you were upset why didn’t you come talk to me then?" he tried.

"I don’t know, you seemed preoccupied" I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Preoccupied? What, with Wendy? We were just talking, you could’ve come to us" he replied, brows furrowed in confusion.

"You had your face in her neck, it looked like an intimate moment" I shrugged, glancing at him to see his face slightly flushed.

"Oh, well uh, we were really just talking, it was really loud there so I must have been telling her something" he rambled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, it’s alright, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. Heidi told me you two used to date" I spoke, sitting on a bench in the park and allowing Bandit off the leash since no one else was around.

"But I want to explain, yes we used to date, but we broke up a few months ago" he said, following my lead and settling himself beside me before letting Trapper off his leash, the dog not hesitating in running after Bandit around the empty basketball court.

"Why did you break up? Oh- god sorry, that’s so rude of me to ask, I just meant because after last night you both still seem really close" I stammered.

"No, it’s fine. We were never the perfect couple, we’ve been on and off again for years and we got to a stage where we were sick of the same thing happening all the time. Like the breaking up only to get back together hurt the both of us, so we left school, she got into her dream college and we decided to try long distance as a last resort of saving our relationship. It worked for about a year and then it got too hard, so we decided to break up for good. There’s no hard feelings between us though, so we still get along well and talk" he said, leaning back against the bench with his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"I suppose it’s nice that you two still get along, I know some relationships don’t end that way. Do you not miss her though? Like if you still have feelings for her?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Do I miss her? Not really, we haven’t been together for a while now and even in the time leading up to us breaking up we weren’t that close anymore" he sighed as he pulled his hat off, ruffling his hair before setting it back in place.

"I’m sorry" I said after a few moments of silence.

"For what?" he asked, turning to face me.

"I don’t know, everything? For disappearing last night and not telling anyone, for your break up, for being jealous that you were close with Wendy" I shrugged.

"Wait, you were jealous?" he asked, surprise evident on his features.

"A little, I mean she’s beautiful and you both looked so happy together" I sighed.

"You’re beautiful too you know" he said bluntly making my face burn bright red.

"Shut up" I laughed as I shoved his shoulder.

"Just stating facts" he grinned as he stood up with a stretch, "we should probably get back"

"Yea, it’s getting cold out here" I agreed as I stood up, shivering as a cold breeze blew past, empathising my point.

"Here, take my jacket then" Stan spoke, shrugging his jacket off and holding it out to me.

"What? No, you’ve only got a t-shirt on, I’m fine with my sweater" I refused, pushing his hand back.

"I’m used to the weather here though, you’re not" he pointed out.

"I still can’t take your jacket" I said, smiling gratefully anyway.

"I’m not gonna let you walk back without it so it’d best you just take it" he chuckled moving forward and throwing it around my shoulders so I was forced to slide my arms in.

"You’re damn stubborn, you know that?" I laughed, playfully glaring up at him through my lashes as he stayed close to me.

"… Yea" he answered after a few moments of him staring down at me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You okay?" I asked, raising a brow as I noticed his face turning pale before he suddenly jolted to the side and vomited at the side of the bench.

"Oh my god!" I cried, jumping back as he spewed, staring at his back in shock before he staggered back and straightened himself up while wiping at his mouth.

"Stan? Are you alright? You were fine a minute ago!" I cried, rushing forward and holding his sides in case he stumbled.

"Yea, I’m fine. That happens sometimes" he explained, his eyes darting nervously to the dogs that approached us due to the commotion.

"Are you sure? There’s a vending machine over there, can I get you a bottle of water or something?" I asked, moving back as he bent down to put Trapper’s leash back on while he was at his feet.

"No, really I’m fine, let’s just get back" he said, giving me what felt like a forced smile as he began walking back to the path we’d come from.

Furrowing my brows as I watched him go for a few seconds, I noted him grabbing his phone from his jean pocket as he waited for me to follow by the park entrance. Shrugging I turned back to see where Bandit had gone before noticing him walking over and sniffing at the side of the bench where Stan had been moments before. I watched him in confusion before realisation dawned on me.

"No! Bandit, bad! Don’t eat that!"


	9. Chapter 9

Heaving a sigh as I parked my car in front of Tom’s Rhinoplasty I rubbed at my eyes for a moment before getting out and slamming the door shut and locking it before heading inside mum’s work.

A small bell chimed as soon as I walked in, however the interior was what made me stare, nose wrinkled in distaste. The walls were covered in pictures of celebrities, along with before and after shots of people who had work done, and let me tell you, some were better before and others still weren’t that great after.

"Oh, sorry dear, we’re just closing" a soft voice called from behind the reception area.

A tall woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes stood putting some documents in a filing cabinet behind her desk.

"Oh, sorry, I’m not actually a customer, I’m (M/N)’s daughter, I’m here to pick her up" I said, face slightly flushed in embarrassment as the woman straightened herself up and turned fully to look at me.

"Ah, I see it now, you two are the double of one another! I’m Sharon, I work reception here" Sharon introduced herself with a motherly smile on her face as she sat on the side of her desk.

"Oh, of course! My mum’s said about you, it’s nice to meet you" I smiled.

"So, how’re you settling in here?" she asked politely.

"Good I think, I really like my university and I have a part time job in (S/N) in the mall" I said.

"Oh good, I know it can be difficult moving somewhere completely new but it’s nice to hear you’re settling in so well" she nodded, "But grab a seat and I’ll go give your mom a hand in cleaning up so we can all get out of here quicker!" she added before turning and leaving into a room I assumed was my mum’s office.

Watching her go I sighed, turning to sit in one of the waiting chairs once she was out of sight, fishing my phone out to play around with while I waited, which wasn’t actually long as a few minutes later the bell above the door signalled someone coming in. My head snapped in the direction of the newcomer in fright as I’d been so preoccupied with my phone.

"(Y/N)? What’re you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

"Stan? I’m here to pick up my mum, what’re you doing here?" I asked, standing up as he approached.

"Same as you. I didn’t know your mom worked here though" he said, confusion evident on his face.

"She’s the newest surgeon here" I shrugged, "Who’s your mum?"

"She’s the receptionist here" he said as we both sat down.

"Oh, Sharon? She seems lovely" I smiled as realisation set in.

"Yea, that’s her" he nodded in reply.

"So, how’ve you been? Was it a bug you’d caught?" I asked since the last time I’d seen him he’d been vomiting in the park.

"Na, I’ve been fine, it was just a one-off thing. Must have been something I ate" he said hurriedly before changing the subject, "So, are you going to Token’s house party on Friday?"

"Uh, oh yea, I’ll be there, will you?" I asked.

"Yea, Token’s parties are always good, he buys in the most beer" he laughed, making me feel more relaxed.

"Stanley, I didn’t hear you come in" Sharon spoke, walking into the reception area with my mum behind her.

"Hey sweetie" mum smiled coming to stand beside me as Stan and I stood up.

"(M/N), this is my son Stanley I was telling you about" Sharon said as she stood beside her son.

"Oh wow, you were right Sharon, he is handsome! Hey, maybe we should set these two up, hmm?" my mum gushed as she elbowed me playfully while my face burned red in pure embarrassment.

Glancing at Stan I noticed how red he’d gone as well while he avoided my eyes.

"What a good idea, maybe they should swap numbers now and plan something later, huh" Sharon laughed as I groaned and Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Actually, we already know each other" Stan threw in.

"You do? Well why is this the first time I’ve met you, (Y/N)? God knows Stanley’s friends are always hanging around the house enough to know them all by now" Sharon said, throwing a look her son’s way.

"We’ve actually only hung out once or twice" I supplied.

"Oh, well I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you soon anyway" Sharon said, sending my mum a knowing smile while Stan and I exchanged confused glances.

"Anyway, I hate to be the one to run out, but we better get a move on (Y/N). We’re supposed to be meeting your dad at that quaint little restaurant downtown" mum said.

"Oh of course, we better get going too, Stanley, make sure your father hasn’t destroyed the kitchen again" Sharon sighed making mum and I look at each other in confusion.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you, Stanley, I’m sure I’ll see more of you at some point" mum smiled as we walked out the store, Sharon locking the door behind us.

"You too, Mrs (L/N)" Stan nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as he waited for his mother.

"Oh, just call me (M/N)" she corrected before turning to Sharon with a tired sigh, "and I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow"

"I’ll be looking forward to it" Sharon laughed, "see you two later" she added before turning to walk in the direction of Stan’s car.

"And I’ll see you at Token’s party on Friday?" I asked, turning to Stan as my mum turned, taking her phone out to text dad that we were on our way.

"Yea, do you need a ride there by the way?" he asked, a slight blush covering his features as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Uh, y’know I haven’t actually thought that far ahead. Can I get back to you about that later?" I questioned.

"Yea, sure. Just text me" he nodded.

"Thanks, I’ll see you later then" I smiled, reaching up to pull him into a quick hug before pulling back and jogging after mum who waited outside my car.

"Bye" he waved, slightly dazed as his mom watched him with a knowing look.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Hey, (Y/N)! Wait up!’ a voice called, startling me out of my daydream as I walked down street away from my house.  
Jolting to a stop I almost slid backwards onto my butt as I caught my foot on an unfortunately placed bit of mud and leaves. Catching myself just in time, I turned my head to get a look of who called for me. It wasn’t long before my straining eyes caught sight of a lanky blonde rushing down the street after me.   
‘Butters? You alright?’ I asked once he’d finally reached me.  
‘Yea, I just, wanted to know, if you were doing anything, or if you were free’ he panted, bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  
‘Right now? Not really, I was just going to go a walk, but if you’ve got a better offer I’d happily do that’ I shrugged.  
It’d been a while since I had spoken to Butters, sure I’d seen him around but it was only within the last week had we really started talking again after I met him in the mall and asked if he wanted to get lunch since we were both just wandering around stores.  
‘Oh, uh, I don’t know if it’s that much of a better option, but uh, some of the fellas and I are gonna play football and I wanted to see if you wanted to come watch?’ he stumbled over his words as he kicked at the ground.  
‘Sure, it’s still a much better way to pass time than to go a walk by myself’ I smiled, linking my arm through his and starting off in the direction of the playing field.  
‘O-Oh good’ he smiled, trailing along with me.  
‘Hey, are you going to Token’s party on Friday?’ I asked as we continued down the street.  
‘Uh, yea, I think so, as long as I get all my holiday studying done I should be allowed’ he replied, rather chipper while I cast him a sympathetic look.  
‘That’s great, Butters, just let me know if there’s any work you need any help with, I’d be happy to pitch in so you can go’ I smiled, squeezing his arm.  
‘Oh jeez, you don’t need to do that, but it’s nice of you to offer’ he said with a bashful smile.  
‘Well if you change your mind the offer’s there’  
We continued to chat idly until the noise of people running along he field and chatting got louder as we walked through the fence to the playing field.  
‘About time Butters! We started without you and I’m a player down!’ Clyde yelled as soon as we were in sight.  
‘Oh hamburgers. Sorry fellas’ he called before turning to me, ‘Do you want to sit over there with the others and I’ll see you at half time?’   
‘Sure, good luck out there’ I grinned before heading over to the bleachers where I spotted some familiar faces.  
‘(Y/N), I didn’t expect to see you here’ Heidi smiled as she scooted over on the bench to make room for me.  
‘To be honest I wasn’t even coming until I met Butters on my way out for a walk, he asked if I wanted to come watch so I thought why not?’ I shrugged as I plopped down beside her, ‘do you normally come see them play?’  
‘Yea, I come see Eric play but he normally sits out with snacks and watches everyone else’ she sighed, making me look around and note his absence.  
‘Where is he anyway? Did you two make up?’ I asked.  
‘Um, not exactly-‘  
‘And they shouldn’t! You’re way too good for him anyway’ Bebe pitched in from Heidi’s other side.  
‘I agree, he doesn’t treat you as well as you deserve’ Wendy added from beside Bebe.  
‘I know, but I love him, so it does hurt’ Heidi sighed.  
‘Of course it’ll be hard, but sometimes letting someone who isn’t treating you right go is for the best. You need to put yourself first and trust yourself to make the right choices’ I soothed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
‘Thanks guy, I don’t know what I’d do without you’ Heidi said, her eyes watering as she gave us a smile.  
‘Anyway, onto a happier note, how long’s it been since we’ve watched the guys play?’ Bebe said.  
‘Too long’ Wendy replied as we watched as Token grabbed the ball before Kenny rammed into him making them crash to the ground.  
‘Do they normally play?’ I piped in, watching as Stan walked over and held out a hand to help Token up.  
‘Not as much as they used to, it was every Thursday after classes until we all went off to college, now they tend to play on holidays when everyone’s back home’ Bebe supplied.  
‘Huh, so where’s everyone else today?’ I continued.  
‘The rest of us really just can’t be bothered watching, so we’re going to leave and go to the mall when they guys take a break’ Heidi said, ‘we put it on the chat but you didn’t reply to it, did you?’  
‘No, sorry I haven’t even checked my phone since this morning’ I said, shaking my head.  
‘So are you in?’ Bebe asked.   
‘Uh, I think I’ll pass today, I promised I’d see Butters when they break’ I frowned.   
‘Aw, well if you change your mind just message us and we can meet you there’ Heidi said as Bebe and Wendy nodded beside her before we turned our attention back to the game until Token called for a break.  
‘Hey fellas’ Butters waved as he walked over, moving to sit behind me on the bleachers.  
‘Hey Butters, good first half of the game, you didn’t trip over the ball this time’ Bebe said, making me shoot her a half-hearted glare.  
‘You were great, Butters’ I smiled, patting his knee making him smile bashfully as he blushed and ducked his head.  
‘T-Thanks, (Y/N)’  
‘Oh, Stan, happy birthday by the way’ Wendy smiled as he and Kyle approached us.  
‘Yea, happy birthday’ Heidi and Bebe chorused as they stopped in front of us.  
‘Thanks guys’ he smiled while wiping his forehead with the back of his hand to swipe away the sweat that had collected there.  
‘Wait what? It’s your birthday?! Why didn’t you tell me?’ I cried making all eyes fall to me.  
‘Uh, I don’t know? It’s not really something I regularly bring up in conversation’ he laughed with a shrug.  
‘Aw man, I feel bad for not knowing’ I huffed before perking up, ‘Oh, to make it up to you I’ll buy a case of beer, just for you, tomorrow night’   
‘Thanks for the offer but you don’t owe me anything’ he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
‘I’m still gonna bring you some’ I shrugged before Kyle pitched in.  
‘Oh yea, what’s everyone’s plan for tomorrow night?’   
‘I think us girls are all planning to go together, right?’ Wendy asked as she looked to us for confirmation.  
‘Yea, so we’ll meet you guys there’ Bebe added.  
‘Cool, well I’ll be at my dad’s work for most of the day so I’m heading straight from there’ Kyle said.  
‘Oh Kyle, if you’re at your dad’s work can I get a ride with you? I’ll be at the library all day’ Butter sighed.  
‘Sure man. What about you, Stan?’ Kyle continued.  
‘I’m just driving there, so I’ll pick up (Y/N) and then head up’ he answered.  
‘Wait, back up a minute fella. (Y/N), you’re ditching us for Stan?’ Bebe cried.  
‘What? I’m not ditching you, he offered first and since we didn’t have anything planned I thought it’d be nice to ride with my other friends’ I laughed as she and Wendy exchanged glances before they shrugged.  
‘Fair enough I suppose. I just hope you don’t plan on hogging her all night, Marsh, we’ll be expecting our girl back’ Bebe giggled as Stan blushed.  
‘What? But it’s not like tha-‘  
‘Oh look at the time! We better get going girls, we gotta meet the others’ Wendy grinned as she flashed the time on her phone before standing up, Heidi and Bebe following suit.  
‘We’ll see you guys tomorrow’ Bebe winked.  
‘And I’ll text you later, (Y/N)’ Heidi waved as they walked off.  
‘Why aren’t you going with them, (Y/N)?’ Kyle asked as the three remaining boys turned their attention back to me.  
‘I couldn’t really be bothered going, plus I didn’t want to just disappear when you were the one that invited me here, I need to cheer my buddy on’ I giggled as I turned and rested my elbow on Butter’s knees.  
‘You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to’ Butters said with a blush.  
‘No, I want to stay’ I smiled.  
‘Guys! C’mon, second half’ Craig shouted across the field, diverting our attention.  
‘Hey dude, don’t you think maybe you should sit the second half out?’ Kyle said, stopping Stan from following Butters back to the others.  
‘What? Why would I do that?’ Stan frowned.  
‘Your knee? Don’t pretend it’s not been bothering you, I saw you limping earlier’ Kyle said, crossing his arms with an eyebrow raised.  
‘My knees fine’ Stan snapped with a roll of his eyes.  
‘Fine, if you want to fuck it up again by being stubborn and have to go another 3 months taking it easy then go ahead’ Kyle frowned, standing back and motioning to the field.  
‘I… Fuck you dude’ Stan growled, turning and flopping down on the bench beside me.  
‘C’mon Stan, it won’t be too bad, I’ll keep you company’ I grinned, throwing my arm around his neck and playfully pulling him closer.  
‘See? You’re in good hands’ Kyle chuckled, jogging back out to the field and leaving us to watch the rest of the game by ourselves.


	11. Chapter 11

I was running late, as per usual, Stan had text to say he was just leaving and here I was, still running around my room trying to find my necklace while also trying to shove my stuff in my bag, all the while trying not to trip over Bandit who had made himself comfortable lying on a pile of discarded clothes.

"(Y/N), I think that’s Stan outside" mum called up the stairs making me jump over Bandit and run to the window.

"Shit" I cursed, grabbing my bag, jacket and the jacket Stan had let me borrow off my bed before bolting out the door and down the stairs.

"Running late?" dad asked from the sofa, barely glancing up from the TV.

"Aren’t I always?" I growled, shoving on my shoes before sliding one arm in my jacket sleeve and grabbing the case of beer I had promised Stan from beside the door where I’d placed it earlier so I wouldn’t forget.

"Have a good night" mum shouted from the kitchen, to which I shouted back a quick goodbye before I was out the door.

"Sorry, I was running a little behind" I panted as I jumped into the back of Stan’s car, settling myself beside Kenny who smiled at my arrival.

"Oh it’s fine, not like we have places to be" Eric, or Cartman as I now called him grunted from the passenger seat.

"Shut up fatass" Stan snapped, "It’s fine though, we should get there the same time as Kyle and Butters"

"Woohoo" Cartman cheered sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest, Stan shooting him a glare before pulling away from the curb.

"Ignore them, they’ve been pissy all day" Kenny grinned, turning slightly in his seat to face me further.

"What’s wrong with them?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

"Cartmans been pissed all week, I think he’s secretly missing Heidi again. And Stan? I don’t actually know, we text him earlier to ask if we could catch a ride with him and he sounded so put out" he laughed, "Hey, maybe he just wanted to be alone with you" he added, elbowing me playfully.

"I doubt it" I chuckled nervously, glancing up to meet Stan’s eyes in his interior mirror and immediately blushing and looking away.

"You two so have the hots for each other" Kenny laughed, wiggling his eyebrows as I shoved him away.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about" I said while shaking my head, "Oh Stan, I brought you beer and your jacket"

"Oh, thanks, but I told you not to" he smiled, looking at me in his mirror again.

"I know, but I’m stubborn, so when I decided you were getting it, you were getting it" I grinned.

"Ugh, get me out of this shitwagon" Cartman gagged, seemingly with good timing as Stan indicated right and drove through the gates of a large estate.

"Wait, this isn’t Token’s place, is it?" I asked, gawking at the stunning exterior.

"Mhmm, rich asshole" Kenny chuckled as Stan parked behind some other cars and we piled out.

"Hey man" Kyle greeted Stan immediately as he got out of his own silver car, Butters emerging for the other side.

"Hey" Stan nodded, approaching Kyle and starting up their own conversation.

"Hey Butters" I smiled, pulling him in for a hug once he’d reached us.

"Hi fellas" he blushed after I pulled away.

"Aw, how come he gets a hug?" Kenny pouted as Cartman scoffed and crossed his arms behind us.

"We were in a car, cramped side hugs are uncomfortable" I shrugged as Kenny huffed in mock disappointment.

"If you two have finished flirting can we go in? Freezing my tits off out here" Cartman growled.

"That’s cause you’ve got bigger tits than anyone else here, fatass" Kenny chuckled.

"Shut up, Kinny" Cartman said with a roll of his eyes before trudging to the front door with Kenny, Butters and I trailing behind while trying to stifle our laughter.

"Good times have arrived!" Kenny yelled as we walked through the front door, a handful of people turning and giving him a glance before going back to what they’d been doing.

"Wow, it’s like their lives just got a whole load better now you’re here" I laughed at his disappointed reaction.

"They don’t know what they’re missing" he shrugged, "anyway, to the booze!" he called before throwing an arm around my neck and pulling me along with him towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Ken" I smiled as he handed me a drink before sorting one for himself.

"Hey gal!" a voice called over the sound of music and loud chattering.

Turning I craned my neck to see over the crowd of people, spotting a mass of blonde curls.

"Hey Annie" I smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Have you just got here? We’ve been looking for you" she said as she pulled away, the drink in her hand sloshing around in her cup.

"Yea, you been here a while though?" I laughed, holding her arms to steady her.

"A lil while" she shrugged before throwing an arm around my neck and pulling me back to the main room, "c’mon, lets go dance!"

"Uh, how ‘bout I catch up with you later? I need to find Bebe" I lied, smiling sheepishly as she pouted.

"Fiiiiine" she sighed with a roll of her eyes before she spotted someone else, "oh, Thomas!" she yelled before running off.

Watching her go with a giggle I took a swig of my drink before looking around, taking in the crowds and how warm the house was before deciding to head upstairs to throw my jacket in a room.

For how early it was I was somewhat surprised at how pissed some people already were, with couples already lined up the stairs and across the landing kissing and groping each other.

Quickly averting my eyes as I made awkward eye contact with a girl who had someone with their face buried in her neck and a hand up her shirt I dived into the first room I saw, praying I wouldn’t be interrupting anyone.

"Oh thank god" I breathed as I closed the door and turned to find an empty spare bedroom.

Walking further inside I set my cup down on a set of drawers before shrugging myself out of my jacket and laying it on the bed. Turning I flopped myself down on the edge of the neatly made bed, fishing my phone out from my bag and quickly scrolling through to check my notifications before the bedroom door opened.

"Oh, hey – sorry I didn’t know you were in here" Stan said as he stood in the doorway.

"It’s fine, I was just chucking my stuff in" I smiled, standing and pocketing my phone before looking at my bag, "in fact, I don’t really want to leave my bag here, can I maybe chuck it in your car?"

"Sure" he shrugged, standing back and holding the door open as I walked out before him, noting the couple from before had left, much to my relief.

"What were you doing up here anyway?" I asked as he walked beside me back down the stairs.

"Uh, just looking for Token, but I’m actually glad I caught you. I wanted to say sorry about Cartman and Kenny" he said.

"What? You don’t need to apologise for them, I know Cartmans an asshole but Kenny was fine" I shrugged, shivering slightly as we headed outside.

"No, I mean for them being there, Kenny text this morning asking for a ride and I couldn’t think of a good enough reason to tell him no" he sighed, unlocking his car and leaning against the door while I shoved my stuff in the back.

"Really Stan, it’s fine, I thought they were always coming with us to be honest" I frowned as I straightened up and closed the door, turning to face him.

"Well, I kinda planned on it only being us" he shrugged as he stared out onto the garden.

"But you can still be with your other friends while hanging with me, I don’t mind" I spoke as I took a step closer and put a hand on his arm before he turned to me with a sigh, taking the hand on his arm and holding it tightly in his own.

"I know, but being with them and being with you is different. I feel different being around you, like maybe everything isn’t so shit, like I don’t need to depend on-"

"Hey Stan! We told you not to hog (Y/N) all night!" Bebe yelled from the doorway, Wendy standing beside her with her head tilted as she watched us with curious eyes.

I immediately tore my hand from Stan’s grip, missing his hurt glance, before stepping a bit further away from him. It wasn’t like we were doing anything wrong, y’know, but holding hands in front of his ex-girlfriend, it was awkward.

"I’ll catch you later Stan" I said, walking forward and turning back to give him a quick glance as I approached the girls.

"I don’t know about you guys but I need another drink" I smiled sheepishly.

"I’m with you, I’m not nearly drunk enough yet" Bebe grinned, hooking her arm through mine as we turned to Wendy.

"I’m in" she smiled, following us back inside before Stan called out.

"Hey Wendy, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure Stan. I’ll catch up with you girls later then" Wendy frowned as she remained in the doorway.

"Ugh, just don’t be dragged in by him again, I don’t want to spend the rest of the night listening to you fuss over him" Bebe rolled her eyes, making Wendy’s frown deepen and my eyes dart back and forth between them in question.

"It’s not like that anymore and you know it" Wendy sighed before waving and walking out to Stan.

"What was that about?" I asked as Bebe started pulling me to the kitchen again.

"Nothing, don’t worry about it"


	12. Chapter 12

Slamming the empty cup down on the table cheers erupted from around me as Kenny spluttered and dropped his own cup down in front of him.

"I told you, no one can beat me!" I cheered as I jumped up and lifted my hand to receive Jessica’s high five.

"Alright, alright, I admit it, you’re better than me" Kenny gasped out as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Anyone else want to chance it?" I called, looking around the crowded room before Heidi and Wendy came forward, each grabbing an arm and pulling me away before anyone could come forward.

"Alright girly, I think that’s enough" Heidi sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

"Aww, but I wanted to go again" I pouted as they pulled me over to a couch and set me down.

"I know, but I think it’s best you stop for a minute and have a glass of water" Wendy said, setting herself beside me and nodding at Heidi who disappeared into the crowd again.

"I suppose so, I don’t want a monster hangover tomorrow" I sighed, grabbing a pillow to lean on before turning my attention to Wendy, "have you not been drinking?"

"I have, but I don’t really drink much at these types of parties, I like to keep my wits about me" she shrugged, smoothing her skirt out.

"That’s a good way to be" I nodded, "have you had fun though? I feel like I’ve never really had a chance to talk to you" I continued, the alcohol in my system once again making me ramble.

"Hmm? Oh yea, I always enjoy coming home and meeting up with everyone again, and these get togethers are always a good way to see everyone at once. And to meet new faces as well" she said, turning to smile at me.

"I doubt you get many new faces in this little town though" I laughed.

"You’d be surprised actually, although this seems like a sleepy little town a lot tends to happen, saying that though, not a lots happened in a while" she said thoughtfully.

"Do you miss it when you’re away?" I continued to probe.

"Yes and no, of course I miss my family and friends, but sometimes this town can get a bit suffocating. It’s nice coming back but I also enjoy getting away and experiencing new places and people"

"Huh, but I suppose you’ll be coming back home more often now, right?" I asked.

"Um, not really?" she said, turning to me with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, I thought since you and Stan sorted things out you’d be back to see him more" I shrugged.

"Sorted things out?" she repeated, staring at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Yea, I mean aren’t you two back together now?" I asked.

"What? No, of course not! What made you think that?" she laughed.

"Well, earlier, you two went outside to talk" I said with a frown.

"Oh god no, we weren’t talking about getting back together! He was asking about –"

"Here you go, (Y/N)" Heidi smiled as she walked back over to us, sitting on the arm of the sofa as she passed a glass of water down to me.

"Thank you" I smiled, gratefully taking it from her.

"So, having fun?" Heidi asked as she scanned the crowded room.

"Mhmm, I haven’t really seen everyone though" I sighed contently as I took a sip from the glass, stretching my legs out in front of me.

"That’s because you started out with Bebe, never the best idea at parties, I mean I love her but she likes to get plastered early then go off to find her fun for the night" Wendy explained with a good-natured roll of her eyes.

"That’s true, I’m sure I saw her heading upstairs with some brunette earlier" Heidi giggled as Wendy stiffened.

"Oh god, not Clyde?!" she gasped.

"No! Of course not, he’s crying in the corner by Craig" Heidi replied, laughter still bubbling as she pointed to the far corner of the room where Clyde was indeed sitting on the floor sobbing into his hands while Craig stood beside him against the wall with a bored expression, flipping off anyone who stared too long.

"Is he alright?" I asked in concern.

"Yea, he’s just a crier, even more so when he’s drunk" Wendy shrugged as we watched him suddenly grip onto Craig’s leg, making him stumble and glare down at the weeping boy, "but guys are kinda cute when they cry, so who’s complaining"

"Oh my god" I laughed.

"What?! It’s true!" she giggled.

"Oh look, Kyle and Cartman are arguing, as per usual" Heidi deadpanned, watching her ex-boyfriend pout and roll his eyes as Kyle spoke sternly to him, his hands on his hips as he chewed the pudgy boy out.

"Oh, Cartman now?" Wendy asked, turning her gaze to the brunette.

"No need for formalities anymore, we’re through so I don’t need to stick up for him" she shrugged with a sneer.

"Stan looks bored" I pointed out, watching him as he stood staring blankly across the room from the side of Kyle, leaning against a wall with one hand in his pocket and the other lightly holding the neck of a beer bottle that he took occasional swigs from.

"He’s hung around those two for long enough to know how much they argue, he’ll just be fazing them out" Wendy spoke as she glanced over to him before turning her gaze back to me, "in fact, why don’t you go talk to him, I bet he could use the distraction" she added shooting Heidi a devious look.

"Ohh yea, go keep him company" Heidi grinned, winking at Wendy when I looked away.

Normally I would’ve questioned their odd behaviour but with the alcohol buzzing in my system I merely got to my feet with a shrug.

"Alright" was all I said before walking over to the bored boy with a slight stumble in my step as it seemed to set in how much I’d had to drink, "Hey Stan"

"Oh, hey (Y/N)" he said, straightening up and watching as I approached him somewhat shakily, "you alright?" he asked, putting a hand out onto my waist to steady me if incase I fell.

"I’m good, you looked bored though and Wendy and Heidi said I should keep you company" I smiled.

"They did?" he frowned as he looked over my shoulder to the two girls who ducked their heads down.

"So what’s going on with those two?" I asked, turning to Kyle and Cartman who had yet to stop their arguing.

"I don’t know, it started off with an argument about classes and now it’s gone to their petty bullshit" he said with a sneer, taking a drink from his bottle.

"This happen a lot?" I asked, subconsciously taking a step closer to him.

"More than you can imagine" he shrugged before seeming to take in just how close I was to him, "you been having a good night?"

"Better now" I smiled as I reached down to take his hand that wasn’t holding his bottle.

"Yea, me too" he said, blushing as he stared at our joined hands.

"Want to go somewhere?" I asked out of the blue, making him jolt as he lifted his head to look at me with wide eyes.

"Uh" was all he said, making me laugh as I started in the direction of the stairs, tugging him behind me.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" he asked somewhat shakily as I started opening doors until I found an empty spare bedroom and pulling him in.

"Well I was told to keep you company" I smiled as I walked him over to the bed.

"Wait, (Y/N), we can’t do this, you’re drunk" he said, putting his hands on my shoulders to stop our movement.

"Do what? And I’m not drunk Stan, maybe a little buzzed, but I know what I’m doing" I pushed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well either way I don’t want to do anything you’ll regret in the morning" he frowned, blush still in place as he moved his hands to my arms.

"Regret in the morning? I’m not gonna fuck you, Stan, I’m just gonna blow you" I laughed as his jaw and arms dropped, using the opportunity to push him down onto the bed.

"You- What? (Y/N), wait, hold on a minute" he spluttered as he sat staring at me with wide eyes as I knelt down in front of him, pushing his t-shirt up and undoing the button of his jeans.

"Stan, it’s not a big deal. I like you, we’re at a party, it was your birthday, I want to do this" I listed as he gaped at me with wide eyes.

Taking his silence as a go ahead I grinned up at him before moving my attention to unzipping his fly and grabbing the waistband of both his jeans and boxers before beginning to pull them down to release his semi hard on.

"W-What if someone come’s in" he said, making me raise a brow as he hissed as I took him in my hand.

"Then they’ll see a girl kneeling on the floor blowing a guy" I smiled as I knelt up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Pulling back after a moment I smiled as I started to pump him in my hand to get him fully hard. A gasp left his parted lips as his eyes snapped shut for a minute as he fought to catch his breath before his eyes opened again and he shot forward, cupping my face as he claimed my mouth with his.

"(Y/N)" he moaned as he pulled back, groaning as I started biting and sucking down his neck.

Slowing the pace of my hand I glanced down to see him fully hard, precum beginning to leak from the tip as he panted above me. I shot him a devious grin as I lowered myself down, licking his head and collecting the precum on my tongue before taking him in my mouth, holding his hips as he bucked and fisted a hand in my hair.

I glanced up at him to see his eyes clenched shut as he gripped onto the duvet with his free hand, his chest rapidly rising and falling with his heavy breaths. Wrapping my hand around the base of his cock I squeezed lightly as I began to bob my head up and down.

"Jesus dude" he groaned as he tugged lightly on my hair, making me hum as he gasped at the vibrations.

Pulling back slightly I followed the veins with my tongue from his base until I reached his tip, taking it in and sucking harshly until he started rocking his hips and putting pressure on my head to take him all in again.

After a few more harsh licks to his tip I took him farther in once more, using my hand to grip what I couldn’t fit in my mouth as I started pumping and bobbing my head faster, his breathing becoming ragged pants as he started pushing my head down as he bucked his hips harder before suddenly going limp.

"F-Fuck!" he cried as he clenched his teeth and I felt his warm cum erupt into my mouth.

I hummed gently as he finished off, allowing him to collect himself as he began to go soft before pulling back and swallowing what was in my mouth.

"So, have I done my job? Kept you company and shown you a good time?" I asked after a moment of silence as he caught his breath while staring at me with wide eyes.

"Fuck yes" he grinned, leaning down and pressing another kiss to my lips as I giggled and accepted his mouth wholeheartedly.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting with my head down I stared at the table with red rimmed eyes, fazing out the hustle and bustle of people going to and from the cafe, barely comprehending the front door opening and footsteps heading in my direction.

"(Y/N), this better be one hell of a problem or I’m going to kill you" Heidi groaned as she collapsed in the other side of the booth I’d claimed in Tweek Bros, hands immediately taking hold of the large coffee sitting in front of her.

"Oh it is" I spoke grimly, making her sit up straight and take in the dark circles under my eyes.

Last night had been Tokens party and it was good, I remember having a good time right up until the moment it hit me how much I’d had to drink and it seemed that my confidence had skyrocketed. I gave a bj my friend, I blew Stan Marsh in an empty bedroom in Tokens house and then we got up like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, I got my bag from his car and got an uber home with Butters since everyone was too drunk to drive and we were the only two that wanted to go home to our own beds.

Then I woke up this morning with a hangover, not the worst hangover I’ve ever had, but bad enough to know I’d definitely had too much to drink the night before. It hadn’t occurred to me what had happened until I had rolled over and looked at my phone, nothing out of the ordinary, and then I opened the text from Stan asking if I’d gotten home alright.

That was when it all came flooding back.

"Holy shit" Heidi said, eyes wide once I’d finished whispering the story of last night to her.

"I know, what the fuck have I done" I sniffed as I felt tears burn in my eyes.

"I mean, whoa. Was that it though? Like you just blew him and then you both walked away without talking about it? Nothing’s been discussed about what it meant for you?" she probed.

"That was it, blow and go. I mean he text me after I left to see if I’d made it back home okay but I was so tired I passed out before I could reply" I sighed, resting my elbows on the table with my face between my palms, staring down into my cappuccino that sat untouched.

"Have you talked to him at all today?" she asked.

"No, I’m too embarrassed" I groaned as I rested my forehead against the cold table.

"It might be best to just message him, do it quickly without thinking about it too much, like ripping a band aid off" she smiled comfortingly while reaching across the table to pat my head.

Turning my head to the side I gazed up at her with tired eyes before noting how dishevelled she looked.

"What happened to you last night?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I sat up.

"Ugh, I ended up crashing on the sofa, I woke up cuddling four coats" she groaned as I let out a snort of laughter, "it’s not funny! I was so warm I ended up sweating and people heard me snoring!"

"Did most people stay the night?" I asked, finally taking a sip of my coffee.

"I think so, it’s a big house so there was plenty of space" she shrugged.

I opened my mouth to reply until I felt the vibration of a new message buzzing in my pocket. Without much thought I pulled my phone out and glanced at it before yelping and throwing it across the table to Heidi who jumped and almost spilled her coffee trying to catch the flying object.

"What?!" she cried as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"It’s him!" I hissed as I sunk down in my seat.

"Stan? What’d he say?" she asked turning to look at my phone, "he wants to meet?"

"No! I can’t meet him! I gave him the wrong message last night, I don’t want to be his fuck buddy! Jesus, what the fuck possessed me when I decided it’d be a good idea to suck his dick!" I whispered the last part to myself as I once again pressed my head against the table.

"Well maybe meeting is the best thing to do, it means you’re able to explain that last night was a one-off thing. I’m sure he’d be cool with it" she said, sliding my phone back over to me while I stared at it like it was poison.

"Maybe, but I don’t know how I should put it to him. I mean how do I explain what I was doing to him when I don’t even know myself?" I sighed as I sat up, running a hand through my hair.

"What do you mean?" Heidi asked, raising in eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose I kinda like him a little bit, but this was so not something I’d do. How do I explain that I like him and for some reason this fact added with booze made me think blowing him was a good way to show him how I feel. And even then, he’s Wendy’s ex, I was never going to do anything other than be his friend, so now not only have I screwed up our friendship but if Wendy ever finds out she’ll hate me!" I babbled.

"Wendy won’t hate you, believe it or not you liking Stan isn’t something us girls haven’t already picked up on, we’re very intuitive" Heidi smiled warmly, "We actually, um, kinda pushed you towards Stan last night, we told you to go speak to him and that must’ve been when you took him upstairs. We obviously didn’t expect what happened to happen but Wendy told me that Stan spoke to her last night, he was asking about you, also giving her a heads up that he had a bit of a thing for you so we were kinda helping you both out"

"Oh" was all I could say as I tried to absorb the information.

"Please don’t be mad" she pleaded, taking my silence for the worst.

"No, no, I’m not angry, just surprised I guess" I said, shaking my head before shoving my phone in my bag and standing suddenly, "I better go though, I’ve got to get to work"

"(Y/N), don’t leave mad, I couldn’t bare it if you were upset with us" Heidi pleaded as she watched me sort myself.

"I’m not, really. I just need some time to process this. I’ll call you later" I said, giving her a small smile before walking out the door and into the chilly morning air.


	14. Chapter 14

Eyes stared blankly at the TV screen as I sat curled up on the sofa, head resting on my palm as I propped my elbow on the arm of the couch, barely taking in anything that was happening in the movie my parents were so entertained with if their laughter was anything to go by.

"(Y/N), why aren’t you watching the this? It’s our type of humour" dad chuckled from his chair making mum glance at me in confusion.

"Hmm? I am, I am, I was just thinking" I shrugged, glancing down and stroking Bandit’s head that rested in my lap while his body was sprawled on the sofa between my mother and I.

"Well stop thinking so much, I can smell your hair burning from here" dad chuckled as I faked a laugh at his terrible dad joke.

Truth was I couldn’t stop thinking about Stan, I’d thought about what’d happened a lot after my conversation with Heidi but after coming home from work that day with a migraine I’d turned in for an early night, ignoring all of Stan, Heidi and even Wendy’s attempts at communication. Ignoring them for one day then turned into two days and then three, before I knew it, it was a week later and I’d done a pretty good job at avoiding them all.

I knew it was pretty petty of me and I didn’t really have a reason to be avoiding Stan since I was the one that initiated what had happened but my shame and pride was keeping me away.

"Haven’t seen much of the girls this week" mum mused out of the blue, making me jolt at her casual nature.

"Oh, uh, yea. I’ve just been busy with uni and work this week, haven’t had much time to see anyone" I murmured, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Haven’t seen you on your phone much either" she continued, barely moving her gaze from the TV.

"It’s charging upstairs" I shrugged, which technically wasn’t a lie, "why’re you asking? It's like twenty questions"

"No reason really, Sharon was telling me Stanley’s been moping a lot this week, I was just wondering if you or any of the girls knew if anything was going on" she said, casting a side glance my way.

"No, why would I know?" I snapped unintentionally.

"Why’re you getting angry?" mum said, turning her full attention to me.

"I’m not, I just don’t know why you’re asking me these questions" I growled making mum and dad look at each other with raised brows, "I’m going to my room"

Gently lifting Bandit’s head I slipped out from beneath him before heading up to my room, trying not to let anymore irritation show until I closed my door and flopped on my bed, glaring at the ceiling.

Stan had been moping? Surely it was nothing to do with me, I’m just some stupid girl who had too much to drink and fucked him with her mouth. Maybe Wendy has spoken to him and given him shit- but why would she chew him out and not me? All of the texts she sent didn’t sound harsh or angry at all, she’s probably just waiting until she sees me in person to have it out.

Huffing I sat up and reached over for my phone that sat on my beside table, unlocking the screen I frowned at who I had missed calls and messages from, Kyle. Furrowing my brows I stared at my phone for a few moments contemplating calling back before my mind was made up for me as the screen lit up with Kyle’s name once more.

"Hello?" I spoke sheepishly as I pressed the phone against my ear after accepting the call.

"Hey, (Y/N)? It’s Kyle, sorry to call so late but, uh, there’s an issue" Kyle spoke loudly from the other end, sounding like he was in a loud and busy environment.

"An issue?" I replied with worry evident in my voice.

"Nothing bad, it’s just Stan" he said.

"Stan" I sighed, closing my eyes as I rubbed my palm against my forehead.

"We’re at a bar, Stan’s had too much to drink and he keeps asking for you. We’ve told him you’re not here and we weren’t calling you but he’s adamant he needs to see you" Kyle huffed.

"Kyle, I really don’t think I’m the best person for him to see right now" I said, biting my lip.

"He’s told me, (Y/n). He’s been down recently and it’s because you’ve been avoiding him. Look, I know this isn’t really my business, but he’s my best friend and he won’t be back to himself until he sees you" I could hear Kyle sigh from the other end.

Sitting in shocked silence I could only stare, mouth gaping open, at the wall opposite me.

"(Y/N)? You still there?" Kyle said after a few moments of silence.

"… I’ll be there in 20 minutes" I choked out before hanging up.

I sat in silence as I tried to take in the fact that Stan had told Kyle about what had happened between us, but then again why was I surprised? They were best friends, and from what I’d seen and been told about the two of them they’d been through a lot of shit together so it seemed secrets just didn’t happen with those two.

"Bastard" I cursed heaving myself off my bed, shedding my pyjamas and throwing on some sporty leggings and a t-shirt I found lying on a chair before sliding on some trainers and grabbing my phone, jogging down the stairs.

"I’m just going to nip out to the store, need anything?" I called to the living room where my parent’s attention was once more focused on the movie.

"Nah, we’re good" dad shouted back as I nodded to myself, grabbing my car keys before heading out the door.

The entire ride to the bar I chewed on my lip until it felt raw and tapped my fingers nervously against the steering wheel, eyes focused purely on the road until I pulled into the street of the bar and saw some groups of people standing outside.

Pulling up to the curb I put the car into park and turned to scan the crowds to see if I spotted Stan or Kyle anywhere, but to no avail. I was about give up my search and head inside but the bar door opening stopped me as a familiar blonde walked out, hunched over as he lit the cigarette between his lips. I watched as he lifted his head and straightened up, scanning the area before his gaze landed on my car and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hey Princess" Kenny grinned widely, walking over to greet me as I got out the car.

"Hey Ken" I smiled somewhat awkwardly, remembering the party as being the last time we spoke "how’ve you been?"

"Not bad" he said taking a drag of his cigarette, "tonight could’ve been better though, we brought Stan out since he’s been a whining bitch all week but this just made him worse, he’s been pouting and asking for you all night"

"Me? Why would he want to see me?" I asked, trying to play dumb since I was hoping Kyle was as far as the truth had gone.

"Beats me, he gets a bit obsessive over chicks he has a thing for though, maybe you’re just flavour of the week" Kenny said laughing to himself as I tried not to cringe.

"Hah, maybe" I forced a laugh as I glanced off to the side, noticing the door open again and this time a frowning redhead emerging.

"Kyle!" I called, waving a hand to catch his attention.

"Hey (Y/N), thanks for coming" he said, sounding tired as he walked over.

"No bother, where is Stan?" I asked as I glanced over his shoulder at the doors again.

"He had to pee, I said I’d meet him out here" he said as the doors opened again, this time Cartman walking out and immediately coming over to pull Kenny away without so much as a glance in my direction.

"What’s his problem?" I asked as I watched him lean against the wall of the bar while rolling his eyes at something Kenny said.

"What isn’t his problem?" Kyle scoffed before changing the subject, "but Stan, I am sorry about this, I’ve tried all night to talk him down but I think what happened has been on his mind all week. Sometimes he drinks to keep his emotions in check or just to keep himself going when he isn’t feeling great but Kenny made us all come out tonight and he’s drank too much"

"I really don’t know what you want me to say, Kyle, I can drive him home but what can I do to make him feel better when he’s drunk?" I sighed.

"To be honest I think even just seeing you will cheer him up" Kyle shrugged, turning when the doors opened again just in time to see a bleary eyed Stan stumble out.

"(Y/N)? What’re you doing here? Kyle told me you wouldn’t come" Stan spoke, rather clearly for someone who’d been drinking as much as Kyle had said.

"I thought it’d be for the best that I came" I said, grasping his arm as he started tilting to the side. Yea, he was definitely drunk then.

"C’mon dude, let’s get you home" Kyle sighed taking his other arm and pulling him around to the passenger side.

"What about the rest of you? Don’t you need a lift back?" I asked Kyle as he rounded back to my side once Stan was safely strapped into the car with his eyes closed and forehead resting against the window.

"Nah, thanks for the offer but I think we’re going to stay out for a bit longer. Plus you two need some space to sort things out" he said with a pointed look making me blush and look away.

"I suppose so. You’re damn blunt though Kyle, I can see why you chose to be a lawyer" I laughed lightly as I pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks, and go easy on him, he’s had enough ripping the piss from those two" he chuckled as we pulled apart and I turned to get into the car.

"Enjoy the rest of your night" I smiled as I rolled the window down, waving as I drove off.

The first few minutes went by in silence, Stan remaining with his head against the window. I assumed he had fallen asleep until he suddenly huffed and sat up straight, making me jump at his sudden movement.

"Jesus Stan! You scared the crap out of me, I thought you were asleep!" I cried, one hand on my chest as my heart beat rapidly.

"Why did you come?" he asked bluntly as he manoeuvred himself around so he sat facing me.

"Because Kyle called and asked me to" I replied dryly.

"That isn’t the only reason, you’ve been ignoring me all week" he growled to which I chose to stay quiet, "and now you’re trying to do it again"

"I’d rather not talk about this while you’ve been drinking" I sighed.

"I’m always fucking drinking" he said with a humourless laugh.

Glancing over to him I shot him an odd look, choosing not to comment right now before turning my attention back to the road as he continued to stare at me while I drove. I was beginning to become a bit unnerved until I suddenly felt his hand slide onto my knee, his thumb rubbing circles onto my skin as he leant forward and started pressing somewhat sloppy kisses along my neck.

"Stan" I growled out a warning as his hand slid from my knee to my thigh.

His hand stilled in place but he remained with his face pressed against my neck, leaving light kisses every now and again. Gathering all my willpower I ignored him as I kept my eyes on the road turning into our street before I felt his hand start to move further up my thigh again.

Gritting my teeth I continued to ignore him until his hand travelled too far, disappearing up to the waistband of my leggings before his hand dove under and I felt his fingers brush against the fabric of my underwear as his mouth moved up from my neck and bit my earlobe.

"Stanley!" I yelled as I pulled up to the curb outside his house, quickly putting the car into park and pulling his hand away.

"What? I’m just returning the favour, isn’t that what you want?" he snapped, throwing himself back in the seat as he threw his hands up, his hazy and unfocused eyes glaring in my direction.

"No! That is the opposite of what I want, this is why I’ve been avoiding you. I just knew you’d think me blowing you was an invitation to be fuck buddies, but that isn’t what I want Stan! I’m sorry I gave you the wrong idea but I’d been drinking that night and for some reason my mind decided that doing that was the best way to show you that I’m into you! I mean like fuck!" I cried, tears burning in the corner of my eyes as Stan stared, dumbfounded.

"What? So, you don’t want a no strings attached thing? Fuck dude, I don’t either- well I mean I do want to fuck you, but I want to be with you too" he growled, throwing his head back before groaning at the sudden motion and settling back.

"Look Stan, neither of us are in the right state of mind to be doing this tonight, we can- I mean can we talk tomorrow? When you’ve sobered up? I promise I’ll text you first thing in the morning, no more childish games. I promise" I sighed, turning to him with pleading eyes.

"… Okay"


	15. Chapter 15

*Stan POV*

I awoke with a familiar throbbing in my head, hangovers were something that were just a part of every morning for me, something I would drink more to ease only to wake up the next day and go through the same process. Hurt, drink, numb, get through day, fall asleep, wake up and repeat.

Huffing to myself I peeled my face off my pillow, rolling onto my back and running a hand through my hair as I stared at the ceiling. I had no idea what time it was, I’d invested in blackout curtains long ago so as not to have to deal with bright lights in the mornings but the only downside was most of the time I couldn’t tell what time of day it was without checking my phone or having my mom or Randy banging on my door to wake my ass up.

Today I was either up early enough to avoid them or it was the weekend and I had nothing planned that called for an alarm to be set. Furrowing my brows, I tried to remember just what day it was but came up blank, my brain aching more from overthinking.

I remembered going out with the guys last night though, Kenny complaining that I’d been a bitch all week so clearly forcing us out was the best solution, but that means that it must be either Saturday or Sunday. And I must’ve drank more than usual if I had trouble remembering much after my second drink, man I hope I didn’t do anything stupid.

I flinched as light suddenly filled my room, my door that had been slightly cracked open being pushed wide open as Trapper wandered in, sniffing around for a second before jumping up beside me and laying by my side.

"Hey boy’ I spoke, my voice cracking from lack of use as I scratched his ears.

"Stanley, what’ve I told you about letting him on the furniture" my mom scolded as she appeared in my doorway, a basket of laundry resting on her hip as she frowned with her other hand on her hip.

"I know, but he’s too old to try and break the habit now. Can’t teach an old dog new tricks and all that" I said dismissively waving my hand as dad chose that moment to walk by with one hand down his shorts while scrolling through his phone with the other.

"Hey Sharon, toilets blocked again" he spoke without looking up from his phone as he disappeared down the stairs.

"Just try and keep him off the sofa" she sighed, ignoring my pointed look before heading off to call a plumber.

Stretching out with a yawn I sluggishly got myself out of bed, glancing at my phone to see it was only 10:38am before moving to my stash drawer, grabbing some aspirin and downing them with a swig from a half empty vodka bottle before stuffing them back into the drawer, grabbing my phone and shoving it in my pocket after throwing on a pair of shorts and heading downstairs with Trapper at my heels.

"Mornin’ dad" I groggily greeted Randy as I passed him.

"Hey Stan, good night, huh?" he said, turning away from the TV for a minute to shoot me sly grin.

"Uh, it was alright, I suppose" I answered, raising an eyebrow as he chortled to himself.

"Alright" I said quietly before walking into the kitchen where mom was washing dishes, "hey mom, what’s up with dad?" I asked, walking over to grab a smoothie from the fridge.

"What’s he done this time?" she sighed, turning to face me as I sat at the table, unscrewing the lid from the bottle.

"He actually asked me about last night" I shrugged, frowning as mom rolled her eyes.

"That man really is a child" she scoffed, "he’s been giddy all morning cause he saw you get out of (Y/N)’s car last night"

"Wait what?" I spluttered, almost choking as I took a drink at the wrong moment.

"I don’t know, Stanley, I’d been asleep but your father decided it was important to wake me up at 2am and let me know he’d seen you get out of a friend’s car" she grumbled but watched in confusion as I stumbled to my feet, "what’s going on? Did something happen with you two? Is that why you’ve been acting odd all week?"

"No! I mean no, I just remembered something Kyle told me. I gotta go mom" I called as I sprinted up to my room to get changed before running next door to get some answers for the questions stirring in my brain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stanley, how nice to see you, come on in, Kyle’s up in his room" Mrs Broflovski greeted as she opened the front door, my random presence at her house still being completely normal over the years as she ushered me in and I immediately thanked her as I ran up the stairs and straight into Kyle’s room.

"Y'know, I'm aware we’re like best friends from over the years but knocking would still be appreciated" Kyle deadpanned as he turned in his chair to frown at me.

"I know, but dude, what the fuck is going on right now. What the fuck happened last night?" I asked as I closed the door and walked over to flop on his bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he followed my movement by turning in his chair.

"(Y/N)?" I asked.

"Oh, well I can only tell you so much. You’d been pouting and asking someone to call her for you all night so I eventually did, she came to pick you up and dropped you home from what I gathered" he shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Crap, I didn’t think she’d actually come, and I have no idea what happened either. Last thing I remember from last night was ditching you guys to pee and then falling into bed at some point" I groaned, leaning forward and pinching the bridge of my nose, "I never meant to become so much like my dad"

"So you have no idea if you actually spoke to her about anything? I mean I helped you get in her car but last I saw of you was when you had your head against the window, I thought you’d passed out" Kyle sighed, turning back to his computer.

"What should I do? Should I try and talk to her? She hasn’t spoken to me all week though, I doubt she really wants to see me after last night either" I frowned, turning my pleading gaze to my best friend who seemed shockingly cavalier.

"Trying to talk to her again probably won’t do any harm, if anything just to apologise for making her come get you. I can tell she doesn’t hate you or anything though, she cared enough to come all the way out and she was looking after you" he shrugged again, typing as he spoke.

"I suppose so, the least I can do is try" I sighed, getting to my feet again, "thanks man"

"Anytime" Kyle answered without turning away from his work, waving a hand in my general direction as I left his room, jogging down the stairs and back out the Broflovski front door.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets I crossed the yard back over to my front door when I felt my phone vibrate. Without thought I grabbed it and pressed answer without looking at the screen as I opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey, uh, Stan? It’s (Y/N)"


	16. Chapter 16

"Stan? You still, um, you still there?"

"Yea! I just- ouch! Uh, give me a minute till I go to my room" I heard him clamber around before the sound of footsteps running upstairs was heard and then sound of a door slamming before he came back to the phone, slightly out of breath, "I’m here"

"Okay, well um, I just wanted to call today because, er, I think last night I said I’d text you this morning and I was going to but then every time I tried to send it I chickened out so I kinda forced myself to call you instead cause y’know can’t just hang up or end the conversation as quickly this way, huh?" I laughed awkwardly to myself as I paced my bedroom floor.

 _Holy shit (Y/N), way to make yourself sound like even more of a stupid bitch_ , I thought mentally facepalming, nerves making me ramble like an idiot.

"No, this is fine, I was gonna call you today anyway, well if you’d answer me that is" he replied rather flatly.

"Yea, I’m really sorry for all of that Stan, you’ve done nothing to deserve me shutting you out the way I did. It was immature of me, but I was just scared, I mean what we did- no, what I did was just… Ugh, I barely even know how to begin to apologise, this is so much harder to do over the phone" I sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bed and cradling my head in my palm.

"Why don’t we do it in person then?" Stan spoke unexpectedly from the other end making my head snap up in shock.

"Oh, um, yea! W-When and where?" I asked shakily.

"Tweak’s? In about half an hour?" he said.

"Great! See you then!"

And that was how I found myself here, my leg bouncing in anxiety as I stared down at the scratched surface of the table, my fingers brushing against the scuffed wood to keep my attention from constantly staring at the front door like a weirdo as people came in and out.

I suddenly questioned myself with agreeing to this, was meeting in a busy area really the best idea? Maybe I should have talked him into something else, taking the dogs a walk would have been better, or even using Cartman’s basement while the boy himself acted as a councillor would have been less painful than this if it all went wrong and ended in a shouting match.

Tearing my eyes away from a specific coffee stain when I heard the door open again I was greeted by the sight of Stan wandering into the café, glancing around to catch sight of me. Groaning to myself at the sight of him I questioned why the hell did he have to be so attractive? With his perfect hair which was currently shielded by a baseball cap, baby blue eyes that scanned the area and just his body in general, why did the world have to tempt me with this guy as a neighbour?

"Stan" I finally called out, drawing his attention to where I sat with two coffees.

"Hey, sorry I took so long, I had to wait for the plumber to leave before I took a shower" he sighed as he sat down across from me, accepting the coffee I slid to him with a smile.

"It’s no bother, gave me time to wait in that monster queue" I shrugged, pointing over to the counter where Tweek and his parents ran around trying to serve customers as quickly as possible.

"Aw man, must be the coffee rush. How much do I owe you for this anyway?" he asked, reaching into his pocket.

"Nothing, consider it the beginning of my apology?" I smiled sheepishly.

With a shrug Stan took his hand from his pocket and instead reached to take a drink from his cup as he looked away from me.

"So, where to start?" I sighed, more to myself than as an actual question.

"Maybe the part where you decided to completely ignore me?" Stan said bluntly as he glanced back to me, placing his coffee back down and sitting back with his arms folded.

"I… I don’t really have an excuse for that, I don’t know what I was thinking, maybe that ignoring the problem would make it go away? But I suppose it didn’t" I said, stumbling over my words as I nervously started playing with a strand of hair.

"Oh, so I’m a problem?" Stan snapped.

"No! No, not you at all, I mean me! If I’d ignored the stupid thoughts and feelings I had then maybe they would have gone away and none of this would’ve happened" I cried.

"So, you do regret what happened? I knew this would happen, that’s why I tried to get you to stop" he growled.

"Stan, wait a minute, stop putting words in my mouth! I’m not saying that I… Ugh" I groaned, rubbing my temples before lowering my voice, "I’m not saying I regret what happened, I regret how it happened. We shouldn’t have just walked out and gone our separate ways after it, granted I probably shouldn’t have drank so much but I suppose what happened, happened. I should have taken responsibility and owned up to my mistakes and not have frozen you and the girls out, but I can’t go back and change it so I need to live with it and try and make amends"

"Alright fair enough, I’ll give you that maybe I should’ve tried to talk about it straight after as well instead of just letting you go home, but I tried to talk to you the next day and you just blanked me" he continued.

"I know, but the next day the entire reality of what had happened kind of hit me, then I freaked out and called Heidi and she told me some stuff that made me feel even worse so I went to work thinking about everything and came home with a migraine and decided avoiding everything for a while was for the best. Then as time went on I could never find the nerve to actually try and sort out my mistakes" I shrugged, reaching forward and meekly taking sips from my own coffee to avoid Stan’s penetrating gaze.

"You spoke to Heidi about it?" he asked, sounding rather put out.

"Oh come off it Stan, you told Kyle!" I growled, pissed off that was what he took from what I’d said.

"He’s my best friend!"

"And she’s mine!" I fought back, although technically she was my best South Park friend my main best friend lived back in Cali and also knew the whole story while constantly messaging me for updates, but he didn’t need to know that.

"Alright fine, but what now? Are we supposed to move past this or what?" he sighed, choosing to let the argument go.

"I honestly don’t know, since we didn’t speak afterwards I don’t really know where we stand" I said, slumping slightly in my chair.

"Me either, before the whole blowjob thing I thought we were just friends" he shrugged, smiling lightly as I jumped and motioned for him to keep his voice down while checking to see if anyone had heard.

"We were, I mean we are friends, but truthfully, if we’re coming clean all cards on the table kinda thing, then I guess I can admit that I like you in a slightly more than friends kind of way. That’s how the whole, you know, thing came around, the girls had noticed that I had a bit of a thing for you and gave me a push in your direction that night. I don’t think they knew what would’ve happened but Heidi told me that you’d spoken to Wendy about maybe liking me too so they thought they were helping us both out" I explained, only sneaking glances to see his reaction but otherwise focusing my attention on picking the chipped bit of wood on the table.

"Huh" was all he said, making me snap my attention to him, noting his flushed cheeks and how he was now hunched over the table, the rim of his hat covering most of his face.

"Huh? That’s all you have to say" I said incredulously.

"No, it’s just a lot to process. You’re right though, I did pull Wendy back to tell her I had a thing for you, I asked her not to say anything but I knew she can’t keep secrets so she’d make some kind of plan for it, I just didn’t expect her to do it so quickly" he chuckled lightly, lifting his head to look at me.

"Oh"

"Now you’re the one lacking a response" he smiled as I blushed.

"Yea, I suppose I just never pictured your ex being the person to help us get together" I said, turning my head to try and hide my red cheeks.

"But we’re not together, are we?" he frowned.

"O-Oh! No, I didn’t mean it like-"

"Yet" he cut me off with a grin.

"What?"

"We aren’t together yet, we’ve done this all really weird and I think we still need to talk things through but I’m still pretty into you dude, I think we should go out. Maybe not tell anyone for a while though, it’s a small town and some people like to make other people’s business theirs" he said rolling his eyes as I sat gaping at him.

"Okay?" I said, sounding more like a question than anything.

"You don’t need to sound so unsure, especially since I know what that mouth of yours is really like" he grinned as my face lit up in a blush again and my mouth opened and closed as I tried to come up with a reply.

"We can talk more about that later though, right now let’s just chill, huh?" he asked as I nodded in reply, glad I would have a chance to calm myself down.

Smiling he glanced around the coffee shop for a second to make sure no one was watching before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss against my lips. Well, that’ll be my face on fire again.


	17. Chapter 17

_U ready yet? – 12:03_

_Yup, have been for the past half an hour but my dad can’t find his car keys so I’m laying low until he leaves, soz – Read 12:03_

_Ffs, there has to be a better way to sneak around than this – 12:04_

_Tell me about it, I’m legit hiding behind my dresser – Read 12:07_

_Why? – 12:07_

_Because I told my parents I had an afternoon class and that I’d be gone all day but Bandit knows I’m still home and keeps scratching at my door to get in and I’m getting sweaty from squatting for so long – Read 12:10_

_And somehow with that mental image I still find you sexy – 12:12_

_I think I just heard the front door close, I’m on the move – Read 12:12_

Stuffing my phone into my pocket I slid out from my spot behind the dresser and crawled across the floor to get to my window, slowly poking my head up to see if my dad had left. Feeling my phone buzz again I slid it out to see another text from Stan.

_Just saw your dad’s car pass my house, think you’re in the clear – 12:15_

_Alright, see you in a sec! – Delivered 12:16_

Grinning I scrambled to my feet, grabbing my bag and almost tripping over Bandit as I finally opened my bedroom door and he barrelled in while I ran out. Even with Stan’s text letting me know my dad was gone I still stuck my head over the bannister to check the living room was clear before continuing down the stairs and out the door.

“Drive, drive, drive!” I cried, throwing myself into the passenger seat of Stan’s car that sat parked at the curb outside my house.

“What? Why?” Stan asked, eyebrows furrowed as he did as I asked anyway and pulled away from the curb and onto the road.

“I don’t know, it’s just what you say, isn’t it? Plus we don’t want anyone to see us” I answered, sighing contently as I shoved my bag between our seats into the back and buckled my seatbelt before turning to face Stan with a smile.

“Would it really matter if anyone saw us together though? So long as we weren’t making out or doing anything couple-y people would still think we’re just friends” Stan mused, glancing at me for a moment before doing a double take as his eyes widened and his cheeks tinted red, “Woah, you look great”

Looking down at myself I blushed, tugging my boots higher over my knees and smoothing my skirt down, “Thank you. You look amazing too” I smiled bashfully, reaching out to touch the short hairs at the nape of his neck, noticing how he didn’t have a hat on, instead his hair was styled nicely.

“Thanks, I feel weird without a hat but I wanted to make an effort” he shrugged, smiling again before turning back to the road.

Settling into a comfortable chat about the going on of our friends we drove for a while before Stan’s chat died down.

“You doing alright there?” I asked, drawing his attention away from staring at the road for a second.

“I don’t like this” he sighed.

“Huh? But Stan, you’re the one who suggested going somewhere no one knows us for our first date” I frowned, turning slightly in my seat to look at him.

“I know, but North Park? I feel like a traitor”

“You’re acting more like a drama queen” I giggled as he turned his head to give me a half-hearted glare before turning back to the road, “C’mon, it won’t be that bad”

“We don’t know that. I just hope no one we know sees us out here” he cringed as he indicated and made a turn in the road as we passed the North Park sign.

“Would anyone know you here?” I questioned.

“I don’t know, but back in school we used to play against North Park in some sports and we really didn’t get on with the kids here. I just hope no one would recognise me if we saw any of those guys” he shrugged.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, and hey, if anyone starts getting weird we can just start making out and make them uncomfortable enough to leave” I grinned.

Chuckling, Stan turned to me with a grin, “I’ll hold you to that” he said before indicating to turn into the parking lot of the nice Italian restaurant we’d chosen for our first official  
date.

“You ready for this?” I asked as he turned into a space and put the car into park.

“Yea, totally, I am. I’m excited to be able to actually act like a couple without worrying about anyone seeing us and letting the whole town know” he grinned, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning forward, cupping the back of my neck before pressing his lips to mine.

“What exactly would they be letting the whole town know?” I smiled mischievously as I pulled away slightly.

“That I’m the lucky bastard who gets to take out the hottest girl in South Park” he answered, moving to nibble down my neck as I let out a breathy groan.

“I’m sure it’ll more be them questioning how the new girl bagged the hottest guy in South Park” I sighed, eyes fluttering closed.

“Nah, that’s Craig. He’s got that whole moody bastard thing going on, girls eat that up” Stan chuckled, coming back up from my neck to press a quick kiss to my lips before moving away to open his door.

“What? Ugh, you’re such a tease!” I cried, reaching for my bag before following him out of the car as he rounded to my side, “And if I’m honest, the moody vibe never did it for me”

He only laughed in reply, reaching to intertwine his fingers with mine before leading me over to the restaurant. 

“Hi, I have a reservation for Marsh” Stan said as we stopped in front of the restaurant’s front of house.

“Yes, table for two? Right this way” the host smiled, grabbing two menus before leading us through the restaurant to a quiet table in the back, “Is this alright for you?”

“Yea, this is great, thanks” Stan answered as he led me over to slide into one side of the booth before he went to the other and we accepted the menus the host handed to us.

“Great, your waiter will be with you soon” the host smiled before heading back to the front.

“Swanky place, Marsh. How’d you hear about it?” I asked once we were alone again.

“To be honest my mom, I told her Kyle was taking some girl out in North Park and he was looking for recommendations on where to go. She said my dad took her here before and she really liked it” he explained, looking slightly sheepish.

“Won’t she end up asking Kyle’s mum about his date?” I asked, raising my brows.

“Well that’s his problem, not mine” Stan laughed, making me roll my eyes at him before the waiter approached our table.

“Good evening, what can I get you to drink?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It was so lovely in there. Thanks for such an amazing first date” I gushed as we left the restaurant, fingers interlocked as I swung our hands back and forth.

“No bother, babe. It turned out alright for a North Park place” Stan agreed as he stopped me in the middle of the parking lot, grasping my waist and pulling me towards him for a kiss.

“What was that for?” I giggled as we pulled apart.

“Just because I can” he shrugged, putting his arm around my waist before leading us back in the direction of his car.

Halfway there our own quiet chatter was interrupted by loud laugher as another couple crossed our path. Feeling Stan tighten his grip on me I chanced a look up at his face to see him coldly watching the couple as he directed us slightly away from them.

“Aw shit, Chaz, I don’t have one” the girl almost shouted as she staggered along beside the guy, patting herself down after checking through her bag.

“Here, I’ll ask these guys” I heard the guy say before hearing quick footsteps heading in our direction, “Hey, you got a spare light, man?”

“Uh, no, sorry” Stan muttered, just load enough for the guy to hear as he continued herding me towards the car.

“Wait a minute, I know you!” the guy shouted as I felt Stan freeze beside me.

“Look, I don’t want to start anything” Stan said, turning to face the guy who had approached and the girl who was slumped against a building not too far behind.

“Marsh, Stan motherfucking Marsh. What brings your sorry ass to North Park?” the guy, ‘Chaz’, asked as he got close enough for us to smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Like I said, Beckett, I’m not here to start fights” Stan repeated as the guy got closer to Stan.

“Well maybe I am” Beckett sneered as he shoved Stan, so he stumbled back slightly.

“Back off!” I shouted, having seen enough and getting between the two boys.

“Damn Marsh, you get your bitches to fight all your battles or is this one rabid?” Beckett sneered down at me.

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about her that way” Stan seethed, reaching for my shoulder to push me behind him before going toe to toe with Beckett, thankfully having a few inches in height on the other guy.

“Or what? You don’t have Broflovski or anyone else here for you now. Just you and whatever whore you’ve picked u-“ Becket didn’t even get a chance to finish before Stan’s fist flew and connected with his jaw, making him stumble back as he yelled out in pain.

“Charlie! You leave him alone you asshole!” the girl who’d been watching the whole exchange from the side-lines suddenly came to life as she sprang to Beckett’s side, grabbing his arm to steady him.

“Fuck off, Danielle, I can handle myself” Beckett yelled as he shoved the girl away before turning back to glare at Stan, blood beginning to drip down his chin from a cut he now sported on his lip “You better watch yourself, Marsh, next time you show your face around here I won’t be so friendly”

“Get a grip of yourself, Beckett, we aren’t kids playing football anymore. If you have a problem with me then deal with it yourself” Stan sneered, staring Beckett down with a hard glare before turning back to me with a tired look, “C’mon babe, lets head back”

Giving Stan a half-hearted smile I allowed him to take my hand and pull me along beside him the rest of the way to the car, turning my head to watch as the disastrous couple pulled themselves together and began to walk away with a bit of prompting from Danielle.

After climbing into the car we sat in silence as Stan pulled out of the parking spot and began heading back towards home. It was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Stan piped up again.

“Can we talk about what happened back there tomorrow?” 

“Of course” I replied with a small smile before turning my attention to outside the window.

What a way to end a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, it's been in the works for so long but I couldn't find any inspiration for it until recently. More chapters to follow but not at any particular pace, just whenever they're ready. Enjoy the new chapter, hope it was worth the wait.


	18. Chapter 18

“Heidi, I don’t know what else to tell you. I can’t make up any more details than the ones I’ve already given you” I sighed, throwing my arm dramatically to the side, making Bandit get up from his spot on the floor and came over to nose at my hand in curiosity.

“But it’s too good! Your first date going so perfectly only for some asshole to ruin it but then Stan jumps in and defends your honour by punching the dirt bag” Heidi gushed as she mock swooned on the chair across from me.

“He wasn’t defending my honour, the creep was just getting too close for comfort, plus he obviously has some beef with Stan and the guys” I shrugged, patting the space beside me on the sofa for Bandit to jump up.

“Yea, it’s a stupid thing the guys have going on. It started back in like 6th grade with a dumb football game that we ended up winning, North Park were sore losers and pranked our team pretty bad and the rivalry’s continued up till now. It’s pretty pathetic, but of course Stan was the star quarterback of South Park and Beckett was the star of North Park so they’ve been at each other’s throats pretty much the entire time” Heidi explained with a shrug, leaning back in the chair as she took a drink from the can of soda at her side.

“Nothing will come from it though, right? Stan seemed quite dismissive of Beckett, if it hadn’t been for him pushing too far I really don’t think that Stan would have reacted at all” I mused, stroking Bandit’s ears while his head lay in my lap.

“I doubt it, especially if Beckett really was as drunk as he seemed, he probably won’t remember”

“I’m not too sure about that, Stan hit him pretty hard, it’ll be a miracle if that hasn’t left a bruise” I said, flinching at the memory.

Heidi opened her mouth to reply but the sound of knocking at the door halted her, shouting a “It’s open” we turned and watched as Stan and Kyle walked in.

“Speak of the devil” Heidi grinned as she lifted her soda can and nodded in the boy’s direction.

“You were talking about last night again?” Stan frowned as he walked over to where I sat, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips before taking the seat beside me since Bandit had jumped down to go and greet Kyle who perched on the opposite end of the L shaped sofa.

“Ugh, I’m not used to you two acting all couple-y yet” Heidi cringed at us in mock horror as she dramatically covered her eyes. 

“Especially since you two are a secret from the entire town” Kyle scoffed. 

“Yea, how long are you planning on keeping this up?” Heidi added.

“I don’t know, it’s really you’re point of wanting to keep everyone else out of our business right now that’s keeping up quiet, isn’t it?” I mused, turning to Stan.

“Yea, cause you two will know what I mean about how intrusive this town can get. I just want to enjoy the time we have with just us four being in the loop. There’s no pressure or judgement when only so many of us know” Stan said, moving my legs to stretch over his lap as he ran his fingers lightly along my calves.

“I can understand that, I still get odd looks or unnecessary pieces of advice from people about Eric and me, even though we ended weeks ago” Heidi sighed as I cast her a sad smile.

“And I get it too, but again, did you really have to drag me into it? I don’t mind being someone who knows about you, but my mom thinks I’m secretly dating someone in North Park now” Kyle scowled as I let out a bark of laughter.

“I said that to Stan, but he seemed to think you’d be alright with it” I giggled as Kyle turned a glare Stan’s way who only raised his hands in surrender before chuckling.

“In regard to secrecy though, is it smart to be hanging out here? People could start assuming” Heidi questioned, turning our attention back to her.

“Four pals hanging out? What’s weird about that?” I shrugged.

“No, I get what you mean, Heidi. Maybe Kyle and I being here is a bit obvious” Stan said, frowning down at the freckle he was circling on my leg.

“So we can’t hang out together now?” I asked.

“I’m not saying that, I’m just saying we should be more careful, maybe hang out in a more public place” he shrugged.

“And let people assume we’re on a double date? No thanks – uh, no offence Kyle” Heidi added, casting a sheepish glance Kyle’s way.

“None taken” he shrugged before turning to Stan and I, “But Stan, you have to realise you can’t keep this up forever. Hanging out at each other’s places, going out in public together even if it is with others or just the two of you, it’s all going to make people talk no matter how hard you try to stay under the radar”

Frown deepening, Stan remained silent as he continued to stare at the freckle he was still circling on my leg as if the small spot held the answers to the questions he was so concerned about.

“You’re right Kyle, I’m with you on this one, but I’m not the one with the issue about making it public” I shrugged dismissively, pushing myself off the sofa and away from Stan who looked after me as if only just waking from a daydream.

“(Y/N), wait” Stan called, following me as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge before leaning on the counter and fixing him with a bored stare as I took a drink.

“You know I don’t mean to hurt you with all of this. It-It’s just my personal issues and I hate that I’m dragging you down but you’re the first good thing to happen in so long and I don’t want anything to ruin it. And this town has a way of ruining a lot of good things” he explained, pulling his hat off and running a hand through his hair.

After watching him with furrowed brows for a few moments I sighed and placed my water down before walking over and wrapping my arms around his midsection, “You aren’t dragging me down” I mumbled, cheek pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, “I get that you’re doing this for us and I’m sorry if I’m making it more difficult than it already is. I just, I don’t know, it’s a new relationship and new territory and I’m excited to be with you and explore new things with you, but I understand if you need time”

“Thanks babe” he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, “It won’t be forever, I promise”

“Better not be, I’ve got things to do” I grumbled, making him chuckle.

“Like what?” he teased, backing me up.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” I grinned as my backside hit against the counter and I reached up to clasp the back of his neck as he lowered his head.

“I really would” he breathed before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a fierce kiss.

Moaning at the sudden force, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth as he hooked his hands under my thighs to lift me onto the counter and place himself between my legs.

Smiling at the movement I pressed my tongue against his until he gave in and allowed me to slide into his mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him so his growing bulge pressed against my core. 

Pulling back with a groan he began to slowly rock himself against me as he started nipping down my neck while his hands slide from my waist, beneath my top making me gasp as his cold hands made contact with my skin. Goosebumps rising as he trailed his fingers up to cup my breasts over my bra.

“Stan” I moaned as he glanced at me with a smirk before moving back to claim my lips as his hands began kneading my breasts while his thrusts against me began to pick up pace. 

“Guys, no fucking while we’re in the next room, please” Heidi shouted, making us pull away with a start, wide eyes staring at each other in shock.

“Fuck, I forgot they were here” Stan panted, pressing his forehead against my chest as I threw my head back with a laugh.


End file.
